Chaos Arcanum
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: Has Fanfiction seen collaboration like this? These nobodies, they aren't in the hunt for Kingdom Hearts... No one knows what they are after. Cloud warns Sora to be wary.
1. Searching

Okay so, this story features 6 original character nobodies. This chapter has only two in it (since thats all I have to work with!)

This story will have many characters: Sora, Kairi, Riku, the Twilight Town group, Organization 13, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth, and of course the OC's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or Shay. (SharleaNorth does!)

**Searching**

"Target 1, C.A. number: 2. Target 2, C.A. number: 4."

"Superior, both targets have stopped moving. They seem to be… waiting for something."

"Target 3 approaching fast on vehicle."

"Cloud's here Xemnas…"

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"Shay,"

"I know, I know; it's not like I could hear him coming a minute before you did, geez…" The girl got up from her sitting position on a crumbled statue. She had black hair with blue highlights that fell in layers to her shoulder blades. She wore a black cloak like her partner, but had a bright and innocent look to her face unlike him.

She pulled on her fingerless gloves and clapped her hands together.

Shay's soft blue eyes were shaded from the wasteland sun as she closed them and listened. Her partner watched in silence from where he stood against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Faust, I'm ready."

Faust walked to stand next to her, "Not yet, let him get closer."

The two cloaked partners had appeared from the darkness in the wasteland to wait for their target. The wastelands lay outside of Midgar, which was mostly destroyed three years ago.

"Now Shay."

The sound of an approaching motorcycle was replaced by the sound of it crashing after a faint buzzing noise. The bike slid a few yards then came to a stop in front of Faust and Shay. Shay was grinning widely at her victory while Faust frowned and looked in the air. The man who was riding the motorcycle landed on his feet and one hand while the other hand held a giant sword.

"Hello Cloud."

The man with blonde hair and the large buster sword stood up and removed his goggles, "Who do I talk to about trashing my bike?" he asked quietly. Shay giggled and put her hands on her hips, "So this is Cloud? This is the guy you're always looking for?" She looked at Faust who was staring intently at Cloud.

"You…" Cloud's eyes scanned Faust. Faust had black hair that was tied in a ponytail that went down to his waist and had shaggy bangs that sometimes covered his eyes, which were two colors. The left was blue while the right was gray.

"Cloud," Faust ignored Shay's questions and uncrossed his arms, "What do you know about… Geostigma?"

Cloud's eyes widened a little and his right arm shot up to his left subconsciously.

Faust smirked while Shay raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I suppose you do, but that's not what I came here for." Faust put his gloved hands into his pockets. "Well I don't have time to dilly-dally with strangers," Cloud muttered. Faust chuckled, "You don't remember me Cloud?"

"I do, but I try not to fuss over Nobodies, or Nobodies of Organization 13." He pointed his large sword in their direction.

"We're not with Organization 13!" Shay shouted.

"You sure do look it."

"We're from a different Organization called Chaos Arcanum." Faust informed him as Shay nodded. Cloud was silent for a moment, "It doesn't matter to me. There's too many organizations in my way as it is… Shinra, Organization 13 and now Organization Chaos Arcanum?" Shay snapped her fingers, "Just call us Chaos Arcanum." When she snapped, the faint buzzing noise was heard again and Cloud's bike was sent flying into the air to land behind him. Immediately She charged forward and Cloud swung down on her. But she had phased into darkness to appear on a stone column behind him. She held a shiruken in her hand and raised it to throw.

But before she could bring her arm forward, a hand gripped her arm. She gasped and looked to see that it was Faust.

"No, I just want to talk to him. Wait."

Shay sighed, "Whatever…"

They looked down on cloud, who had his weapon pointed at them again. "You have strange powers for a Nobody."

"I control sound waves." Shay smirked at him. "What I really came for Cloud," Faust spoke up, "Is to ask if you've seen someone." Cloud lowered his sword and stared up at the Nobodies. He had to squint because of the twilight at their backs.

"Silver hair, carries a long sword." Faust almost whispered, as if he was talking more to himself. Shay looked at him in confusion. He hadn't mentioned anything like this, only that he wanted to see Cloud.

"Geostigma, is a sickness caused by his cells in the life stream," Cloud now turned away from them and picked up his bike. "Who?!" Shay shouted out, frustrated from not knowing what was being talked about.

"Sephiroth." Cloud hopped onto his bike and started the engine. Faust nodded and took a step back, "Tell Sora I said hello."

Cloud rode away toward the town and the two Nobodies disappeared.


	2. Arcanum Awaking

Second chapter. All the OC's are here! well... there might be one more. But all of Chaos Arcanum. Thanks for all the help!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Idthon, Rena, Shay, Vixken or Aeolin.

--

**Arcanum Awaking**

"I'm never going on a mission with Faust again!"

Shay sat down on a chair annoyed. She and Faust had appeared in an abandoned house (which was where they stayed) in portals of darkness. A woman emerged from a small room and smirked at Shay, "What's wrong Sharlea, Faust no fun?"

The girl had silver hair that stopped at her shoulders and curled in a little with the bangs tucked behind her right ear. Her green eyes seemed to glow, giving her an excited and almost flirtatious look. But she wore the dark cloak like the others.

"Rena, you know it doesn't annoy me when you use my real name. And Faust kept talking to Cloud about things i didn't know!" Shay complained

Rena put her hands behind her head, "how about Shay-Shay then?"

Shay glared at the silver haired woman and put her hood over her head to hide her face.

"Where is Idthon?" Faust stood neer a table that was piled with several books and random papers.

"I'm here..." A quiet voice said from the shadows of the room. A boy appeared wearing the trademark black cloak. Idthon had pure white hair that ended at his ears and appeared to be younger than any of the others in the room. His eyes portrayed mysterious sadness; the left being white with a black ring around the outside, and the right being black with a white iris.

"We have things to do." Faust told the young boy, who nodded. Faust opened a portal and the two stepped through.

"Bye!" Rena waved sarcastically at the boys.

She looked back to Shay, who was still brooding, and sighed. "Come on, Vixken and Aeolin left to do stuff, lets go find that guy!"

Shay peeked out from under her hood at the slightly older woman, "You fought this guy once and now you want to stalk him? what, did you get a heart some how?"

Rena scoffed, "you don't know as well as I thought... well, let's go Shay-Shay."

Shay rolled her eyes and got up to follow.

--

"I told you, if we keep killing these dusks, one of 'em will appear!"

Aeolin looked at the man beside him with a small smile. What his words had really meant is that Aeolin would keep killing dusks while Vixken shouted obsinities at them from the side. Vixken wasn't the best fighter and it showed from the purple plaster across his nose that looked like a band aid. From breaking his nose so much, Vixken now had to always wear it.

The man's look was made even more comical by his haircut, cut short into three layers that went in the color order dark brown, yellow, dark brown that all looked very ruffled.

His cloak held three small canister tanks on each hip.

Aeolin however had brown hair that spiked a little in the back and a face that remained calm no matter what. His eyes added to the calm look by being a dark green with a brown circle around the pupil.

Both boys were standing on a building under a full moon. In the square below, a large serpent-like dragon wove through the air slashing at countless dusks.

The dragon had been created by Aeolin using his special powers of bringing anything to life he drew. He always held a sketchbook and pencil.

Suddenly the dusks disappeared and the dragon stopped. With a wave of his hand and a signal to Vixken, Aeolin made the dragon disappear and used a gate of darkness to get to the square below.

"Is he here, is he here?!" Vixken shouted as he appeared.

The two scanned the area and waited.

Another gate of darkness opened and a cloaked figure stepped out. Chakrams appeared in the person's hands and they lunged forward. While Vixken jumped to the side, Aeolin quickly drew a shield on his sketchpad, which appeared in front of him just in time to block the blow of a chakram.

"What's wrong?" the man in the cloak asked, "don't know how to fight?"

Aeolin drew a katana, which materialized in his hand and swung at the man. "I once told my other: 'lack of action is sometimes more than action'."

the cloaked man blocked the sword, jumped back, then laughed. He removed his hood, "That's a good one, I'll be sure to have it memorized."

Axel looke the two other nobodies oer with a smirk.

"So you guys are from Chaos Arcanum? What're your names?"

"Aeolin."

"Vixken!"

Axel sweat dropped and looked confused at Vixken. "Uh, I thoought the 'X' thing was Organization 13's thing?"

Vixken looked mad, "well I wanted to join Organization 13 before, so I changed my name from Kevin, which was my other's name..."

Axel smiled, "You thought we'd let you into Organization 13?"

"Shut up!" Vixken yelled and raised his arms. Aeolin quickly drew a gas mask and put it on as a purple gas sprayed from Vixken's sleeves and filled the square. "What the hell?!" Axel raised his weapons but started to stumble in the fumes. After a few more seconds, he lay asleep on the cement.

Aeolin removed the mask and prodded Axel's unconcious form with his boot. "I wish Roxas would have came, but I guess Axel's good too."

Vexkin grinned from his accomplishment, "You think Idthon or Faust will be proud of us?"

Aeolin picked Axel up and created a gateway, "Faust proud?" he chuckled.

--

Rena spun her lance around, deflecting more bullets as Shay ran through the trees toward the source of the shots. She threw several shiruken at him, but they just seemed to melt into the cape he shrouded himself in. He jumped from tree to tree and streaks of lightning shot out by Rena followed him.

Shay slapped her hands together and a line of destruction in the form of sound waves shot out toward the man in the cape.

He tried to dodge this, and the lance thrown by Rena at the same time, but was knocked to the ground below from the blast.

"come on Vincent! Aren't you having fun with us?"

Vincent stood up and fired a shot at her. She didn't move as the bullet grazed her cheek and a line of blood appeared. She just smile and held up her empty hands, "Now who would harm a defenseless gal like me?"

Vincent fired another shot and this one grazed the other cheek. Shay watched in silence from a tree. She didn't see what Rena saw in this guy, he was kinda creepy...

Vincent moved so fast that Shay couldn't see that he had moved behind Rena, who stood still and smiled. "Tell your friend... To leave Cloud alone. He can't win." And with that, he was gone.

--

"Xemnas, two of them were here. Near the castle."

"I know Saix, I let them come." Xemnas sat at his seat, surrounded by the rest of his organization. Except that Axel was missing. Nobody thought to look twice at this because he was frequently gone. "So there's six of them?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded and sighed.

"Number one," Vexen read from a list, "Name: Idthon, advanced in technology. Number two: Faust, controls ice. Number 3: Rena, controls electricity. Number 4: Sharlea or Shay, controls sound waves. Number 5: Vixken, uses various gases and toxins. Number 6: Aeolin, creates anything by drawing it."

Xemnas drummed in annoyance on his armrest, "They're in our way."

--


	3. Not chapter 3! Characters

This is NOT a new chapter, but only an explanation of the OC's in this story. Sorry, but I thought some people would be curious.

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or any of these OC's besides Faust.

--

**Name- Idthon**

**Number- 1**

Idthon is the youngest member of Chaos Arcanum, but is also the smartest. He is adept in anything dealing with technology, and it shows by his choice of using a laser for his weapon. A year ago his other tried to kill him so he fled in his time of weakness to form Chaos Arcanum with Faust and protect himself from the other that is now hunting him.

**Name- Faust**

**Number- 2**

The oldest member of Chaos arcanum, Faust killed his other a long time before finding Idthon and forming Chaos Arcanum. His vicious hatred for everything outside of the Arcanum stems from being forcfully created as a nobody in a lab, by choice of his other. Now his main goal is to defeat Cloud and Sephiroth. He also takes the job of protecting Idthon in case his other comes back and suprises Idthon.

**Name- Rena**

**Number- 3**

Rena comes from a world where her name means 'temptation', and that's how she lives her life. Along with being an adept and deadly fighter, she easily finds weaknesses in opponents and flirts with them to get them out of focus. She joined Chaos Arcanum because she said she wants to get away from her past, but partly she follows the power she sees in Idthon and Faust.

**Name- Shay (Sharlea)**

**Number- 4**

Sharlea came across Chaos Arcanum and figured it would be safer than trying to live alone. Shay (as she likes to go by) has a habit of sometimes showing emotion. She doesn't actually feel them, she just subconciously remembers what it was to have a heart. Shay respects Rena's fighting skills but is often annoyed with her flirtation.

**Name- Vixken**

**Number- 5**

Vixken's other was killed when heartless attacked his world. At first he intended to join Organization 13 when he heard about it, but gave up the hope after seeing he couldn't. In Chaos Arcanum Vixken wants to learn how to fight better. He is light hearted (no pun intended) for the most part and has an obsession of studying the Geostigma and mastering it. One thing about Vixken is that he will often be caught (even in battle) staring into space, daydreaming.

**Name- Aeolin**

**Number- 6**

The last member of Chaos Arcanum fought with his other in the past, but didn't finish him off. Despite using drawings that he can make real, Aeolin can use several different weapons to fight. Aeolin is quiet and introverse, but likes the company of his fellow nobodies. Now Aeolin hunts for his other and seems to have a connection to Roxas in some way.

**Name- Krys (Krystiana)**

Not a part of Chaos Arcanum, Krys and Faust's others were brother and sister. So they consider themselves siblings. Acting like they don't care about eachother, they secretly respect eachothers power. Krys is very knowledgable on the plans of Organization 13, Chaos Arcanum, and even what Riku is doing all alone. She has a plan that no one knows anything about, but it seems to involve Sora, Faust and herself. Her other was very close to Demyx's before she died in a car crash, and feels the connection when around Demyx.


	4. Birth By Sleep, Waking In Death

This is the real chapter 3. And now the final OC is here. I've been working on the next chapter at the same time as this one and It's halfway done. Thanks for reading and all the nice reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the OC's portrayed in this story with the exception of Faust.

--

**Birth By Sleep, Waking In Death**

"And sever the head."

Idthon finished his quote and Faust nodded. Idthon was well versed especially in the area of novels. Faust was almost the exact opposite in that he lacked the ability to read.

It wasn't a mark of un-intelligence, but simply the fact that he had never learned.

Idthon wondered why this was so, since a nobody retained the knowledge of their other, but refrained from questioning. It was sort of an unspoken rule of their group that they didn't talk about their pasts. Asking about it was unspeakable.

So now Idthon would often find himself repeating his favorite quotes from the books he read.

Faust just seemed to like the last one because of its graphical violence.

The two waited in the shadows with their hoods up. It seemed they were always waiting... For the people they searched for.

Tonight he'd come...

A faint noise like a flutter of a curtain drew their attention into the darkness in front of them. A cloaked figure stepped into the light of the street lamp.

A hand pulled away the hood to reveal a girl with shoulder length purple hair and ice blue eyes.

"Krystiana..." Faust muttered. The girl ignored Faust to stare at Idthon, "So this is the leader of your little club?"

Idthon smiled, "You're Faust's sister?"

She nodded, "Well, our others were brother and sister so that makes us siblings in a way."

Faust ignored his nobody sister to stare at the darkness.

"Waiting for Riku?" she asked with a smile. Idthon thought it looked a lot like Faust's, hiding pure malice and scorn.

"Well he should be here soon, I told him to come after all... but while we wait, wouldn't you like to know some things about your friend?" she asked Idthon with her trademark malice/scorn smile.

Faust scoffed, "I'm entitled to the belief that he doesn't care."

"Ever wonder why he can't read? Why he can't do things like a normal nobody such as control himself once he starts killing? Why he's after Cloud?" she went on. Idthon had to admit he was interested since Faust was his closest acquaintance.

"He was created in a lab. By a man, that man is-"

"Enough." Faust cut her off.

Before she could even go on if she intended to, another cloaked figure stepped from the darkness.

"You must be Riku," Faust muttered.

He never even moved. "I just came to see how Idthon was."

Krystiana disappeared.

"I want to... end this." Idthon was drawing his gun, but Riku stepped back into the darkness.

"I just came to see my nobody Idthon." his voice rang out.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"Sora!" Yuffie's voice rang from inside Merlin's house. He was exterminating a few pesky heartless and dusk with Leon outside.

They struck down the last one and walked to the door.

Inside Cid worked diligently on the large computer while Merlin watched over his shoulder. Cloud sat at a table with a cup of steaming tea while Tifa and Aerith watched him at the other side of the table. Yuffie almost bounced over to Sora when he entered. He was too tired to notice his new acquaintance in the corner of the room.

Vincent had arrived with Cloud two days ago.

Sora took an instant liking to the man's cool, yet refined attitude.

And also that he had a gun...

Cloud and Vincent had brought back the disturbing news of a new organization of nobodies to go along with Organization 13.

"One of them seems to be hunting me down," Cloud had muttered.

Apparently Tifa and Yuffie knew the nobody after Cloud some how. Sora was sick and tired of Organization 13, now there was another one?

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

She knew what she was doing. She always did. The one thing that everyone should know and remember about Krystiana was that she was always well planned. And her plans worked out almost always.

Roxas came to her call willingly. All she had to do was mention Axel and he came out of the organization's castle to meet her.

"If you want him back, you're going to have to cooperate kid."

"What's your name anyway?"

"Just call me Krys."

Roxas looked at her with seriousness. She knew behind those eyes he missed Axel.

"Come on kid," she opened a portal.

"My name's Roxas."

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"What the hell is that? Isn't he from Organization 13?" Shay poked the sleeping nobody like he would wake up suddenly and light her on fire.

"His name's Axel... I'm only using him to draw out Roxas..." Aeolin sat in a chair and started finishing a drawing from earlier.

Rena emerged from her room, "Faust and Idthon still aren't back- oh! he's CUTE!" She walked over to look closer at Axel's face.

"Well what do we do now?" Vixken looked at Aeolin. "We wait." He replied.

--

Minutes later the four nobodies looked at each other as they heard the front door of their hideout get kicked in.

"Where are you?!" a voice echoed through the mansion.

Rena motioned for the others to follow and they all entered a portal to get to the foyer balcony.

When the emerged with their hoods up, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Rena chuckled, "Oh Faust's sister is here!" Aeolin, Vixken and Shay looked closer at the girl standing beside Roxas. They never knew Faust had a sister.

Krys snapped her arm out like snapping a whip and a long whip of blue flame appeared in her hand.

At first you would think it fire, but the flames were giving of a mist like ice...

"You're coming with us. We can do this two ways: one, you come with me willingly, or two, I take you all out and drag you with me." Krys frowned, her ice blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Vixken laughed, "What?"

"You're pretty sure of yourself huh?" Shay glared at the girl.

Rena summoned her lance, "You may be Faust's sister, but lets see if you're as good as him."

Roxas steeped forward in impatience, "WHERE'S AXEL?!"

The four looked at each other and laughed. They took off their hoods.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"I'm not telling you... Anything." Zexion swallowed with trouble.

Idthon pushed his gun harder against his throat, "If you let us see him I can assure tou that you'll make it out of this with your head still attached to your body."

Zexion swallowed again and was silent.

Idthon quickly smashed the butt of his gun on the side of Zexion's head. He fell to the ground with a grunt but Faust cold see he was still conscious.

Idthon and Faust had entered into Organization 13's castle and were instantly confronted by Zexion. Faust had caught him off guard and now Idthon questioned him.

A portal opened on the stairs behind them and a man stepped out. "That's enough number six." Xemnas said with a wave.

Zexion got up and glared at the two nobodies before he stepped away into the shadows.

Xemnas made his way slowly down the white stairs, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you... you see, I've been curious as to what your little organization is doing."

Faust crossed his arms, "Don't worry Xemnas, we're not after your precious Kingdom Hearts. We wouldn't waste our time."

Xemnas stood on the last step, "Then what DO you want?"

"Some of us want or memories back, some of us are looking for someone, and others of us... Just want to see blood on our hands." Faust smirked.

Xemnas looked up, "I'd appreciate if you'd stay out of my way then, or I might have to do something about it."

Faust's smirk turned into a cynical grin, "You're wasting your time with Kingdom Hearts. This life is merely a dream for the dead. You futilely try to make sense of dreams while I choose to end them."

Idthon grabbed Faust's shoulder, "I think the others are in trouble... We should get back."

Faust looked back to Xemnas. He gave a salute and both disappeared into darkness.

Xemnas frowned in annoyance.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

When Faust and Idthon arrived at their hideout, Vixken and Shay had already been knocked unconscious. Aeolin stood facing Roxas with a sword in one hand and his sketch pad in the other, while Rena pulled on her lance which had Krystiana's whip wrapped around it.

Before anyone noticed them there, Faust slashed the whip in half with his frost sword and Idthon fired a shot at Roxas' feet. Roxas jumped back surprised and Krys saved herself from stumbling back.

"About time, Shay-shay and Vixken already got whooped," Rena frowned at the two.

"I don't understand Krys, what are you doing?" Faust stared at her with an emotionless face.

She smiled, "Well you see, I need you all to come on a little trip with me." She fired a blast of her blue ice-fire at Faust. He ducked it and ran at her with his sword's blade dragging on the ground.

Roxas jumped at Aeolin again, connecting both of his key blades with Aeolin's created sword. "I hate you... so much," Aeolin told him through gritted teeth. He jumped back and threw down his sketch pad after creating another sword for his left hand.

"I don't even know you," Roxas glared.

He looked down when he heard something sliding toward him. His eyes widened and he jumped away rolling just as the bomb slid across the room by Idthon exploded. Idthon followed up his bomb by shooting at the keyblade wielder.

Roxas dodged several lasers by ducking behind a table, spinning his keyblades and finally running up a wall to come back down toward Aeolin.

The two engaged in trading blows from their double blades in a fast battle.

While Roxas and Aeolin battled (Idthon stood on the balcony above shooting at Roxas, which he had to block while fighting Aeolin), Faust and Rena jumped at Krys. She lashed out at Faust with another whip and hit his shoulder. He kept coming and swung at her. Thinking fast, she ducked the swing and executed several blows to his wrist, making him drop his weapon. Rena held out her hand to shoot a chain of electricity at Krys.

She jumped away and made her whip disappear. It was replaced by two long daggers of the same element in each hand.

Faust held his wound and glared at his sister. He was surprised she had grown so strong over the years. He'd not be able to fight so lightly now.

Rena was breathing heavy and sparks of electricity made their way up and down her body.

Roxas knocked Aeolin out with a blow to the head and threw Oathkeeper at Idthon. He shot the keyblade out of the air, but Roxas had appeared beside him and smashed him over the head with the end of his keyblade in Idthon's distraction.

Krys stood up straight and smiled, "Your friends didn't expect us to fight so well."

Roxas stood over the unconscious Idthon breathing heavy, covered in sweat and blood from several cuts.

Faust made his weapon disperse and Rena looked aat him with detest.

"Rena, lets go."

She made her lance disappear and pouted, "I coulda fought her..."

Faust went and picked up Idthon and Vixken from the floor. Roxas went into a room upstairs to collect Axel after Rena told him where he was. Rena picked up Shay and Krys hoisted Aeolin onto her shoulder.

"We'll follow you," Faust said and Krys opened a portal of darkness.

"I hate Sharlea," Rena complained, "She's so light..."

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

The six members of Chaos Arcanum lay on separate beds along with Axel, all asleep now. "He needs to remember too" Roxas told Namine. Krys stood p from her computer, "I don't remember my other either and I'd like to." She went and laid on a bed to hoop the monitors to her head.

Roxas nodded and sat at the computer, "I'm not good with computers, but this shold be easy."

Namine put her hand over Idthon's head.

"They'll remember everything..."


	5. Coming Back From The Dead

This chapter is the dreams of Idthon, Faust and Rena. Their dreams are actually Namine making them remember their pasts (like with Sora in KH II)

Each characters past is modeled after a different song from My Chemical Romance's album, 'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge'.

That album is awesome and inspired some interesting pasts for the characters.

The song match ups are:

**Idthon-** _You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison_

**Faust-** _Thank You For The Venom_

**Rena-** _Cemetery Drive_

And the rest of the characters aren't in this chapter. Sorry! They'll be in the next one I promise! (it's a lot of space)

Their pasts will match up with an MCR song too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the OC's portrayed here with the exception of Faust, Daisuke, Kyo and Junai or any of the My Chemical Romance lyrics/songs

**Coming Back From The Dead**

Roxas looked over at Namine, she put her hand over each nobody's head for a short amount of time and moved on after opening her eyes.

Faust had been willing to go to sleep when Krys explained the procedure would awaken hidden memories. He wanted to remember about his creation. Something about a laboratory Roxas remembered.

Rena had been more reluctant, but eventually gave in when she saw Faust lay down.

Roxas only wondered what Axel was remembering...

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"I've heard good things about this restaurant."

"It was a mysterious shadow..."

"I'll have the grilled prawns and Cesar salad!"

"To my room... Would they ask of me? His name is-, he's a dangerous kid..."

He scowled as the fragments of conversation floated around him. This restaurant hadn't been a choice, but only a place that he had wandered into lost in a reverie of thought.

"Nobody knows all the trouble I've seen!" a very drunk woman shouted as she stumbled out the door held up by her husband.

That word... Pissed him off.

Nobody.

"Yeah, you're a nobody alright you bastard!" He remembered a red headed acquaintance telling him with a smile.

As if reading his thoughts with some mystical power, the red headed nobody walked into the restaurant and sat down with a jaunty ambience about him.

"Yo," he gave a little salute and put both feet on the table with his left arm draped over the back of his chair. Axel was usually in a mood like this.

Idthon put out his cigarette and flicked it into an ashtray near the edge of the mahogany table.

"You know, I really don't think it's normal for a thirteen year old boy to be smoking around here," Axel raised his eyebrows.

Idthon threw him the lighter, "So I'm quitting."

Axel put one of his own cigarettes between his lips and lit it with a small flame from his finger. He pocketed the lighter anyway without a second glance.

"So you're Riku's nobody huh kid?"

Idthon merely nodded and waited for more. "You know, I only know the kid because the organization I'm with is after his friend." Axel was now visibly more relaxed from the smoke around him, Idthon could feel the warm glow the man was giving off. "Sora right?" he asked Axel. The man looked surprised, "You do you're homework huh?"

"I know... a lot of things," Idthon muttered.

This was a huge understatement. Thirteen years old and he was already among the top fifty smartest people on this world. Axel came from another world (as he remembered the man say a day ago when he arrived).

Also with Axel came a change in the atmosphere of people in the city.

They talked of shadows appearing and taking the hearts of their victims. Idthon knew about heartless. Idthon knew many things.

The one thing he didn't know is where he got this knowledge.

"Why are you really here Axel?"

"Heh, well... The heartless get hungry don't they? Call me a shepherd." he laughed a little and went back to his dying ember of a cigarette.

Idthon lazily looked over near the door. His eyes grew a little wider as he spotted a man in a long brown trench coat and combat boots walking in. He looked around while several more men filed in behind him.

Axel noticed Idthon staring at something and followed suit. "Friends of yours?"

"Hardly" Idthon replied and moved out of his booth seat to stand up. The man in the trench coat looked over to see a young boy emerge from cigarette smoke and draw a gun.

He shouted and pointed. The rest of the men drew their guns and pointed, but suddenly the boy was gone...

Idthon reappeared behind the bar using a portal of darkness and fired several shots of the green laser at the men. Some fell down while others turned and returned fire.

He ducked down as the counter above him splintered, screams and shouts erupted from the diners of the restaurant and all the employees scrambled from the kitchens and behind the bar.

Axel appeared beside him sitting down and reached up to grab a large bottle of rum from the bar. "Yeah, now this is how things should be around here!" he shouted and cracked open the bottle to take a long draught.

Idthon jumped up and portaled to his original seat at the table to take out more of the attackers.

When they turned to fire at him, Axel (still sitting behind the bar) threw his bottle of alcohol out blindly in their direction. It smashed and burst into flames when he snapped. The men all caught some of the flame from being splashed by the rum and ran out screaming.

Axel let out a burp, grabbed another bottle, and leapt out to join Idthon in the ruined restaurant.

"You know this restaurant is connected to a hotel?" Axel stated and stepped over the body of a shot bystander. Idthon didn't see the relevance in this statement and put his gun in it's holster under his black cloak.

The flames now spread to the base of the walls and quickly shot up to the ceiling. Then the bar/kitchen area caught fire in a small explosion and the two nobodies calmly walked out the door.

"Do you have the keys to the hotel?!" Axel shouted at a man walking by. The man was already frightened enough by the restaurant on fire, but looked like he would wet himself when he looked at the two. "We're gonna string this mother fucker on fire!" Axel took a swig from the rum as the man ran away.

"Well," Idthon muttered, "now that there are no bounty hunters after me, I have no ties to this world anymore..."

"Go to where Riku is, he tried to kill you once didn't he? wanna return the favor?"

Idthon thought about this as Axel opened a portal and firemen rushed to the restaurant a block behind them.

They stepped in.

--

When Idthon emerged into the square of the town, Axel was gone.

He wandered around for two days and learned that he was in Twilight Town. No one had seen anyone that matched the description of Riku.

Some kids told him about a haunted house outside the town and he decided to go.

Through the forest sat the haunted mansion of Twilight Town, and someone was already outside the gates...

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

Sticky blood... So warm while his was cold.

Cold blood?

He wasn't like anyone else. No human had cold blood. No nobody was created in a lab. No one had the kill drive like this. No one wanted to kill themselves this much.

Faust fit under all these things.

And by killing himself, was that he wanted nothing more in the world than for his other to be dead.

Here he sat in his cell staring at the wall as he lay on the ground curled up. The blood came from a rodent that had found its way in. Faust may not have been able to use his powers to create ice (from the shots they forced into him), but he still had the advanced senses to hear and smell the rat before he broke it's neck.

Now it's blood decorated the cell floor. He never could figure out why, but blood was among the most interesting things in the world to him.

The eye slat on the cell door opened and Faust's yes moved to look at the door while his body remained motionless.

"Hello Faust" a crisp female voice made its way through the hole. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Sad to see you lying here, so weak..." she almost whispered.

"I'm just the way that the doctor made me," he muttered.

She was silent for a moment then, "Yeah, you're quite the poet aren't you?"

He slowly sat up and let his bangs fall over his eyes, "Sister I'm not much a poet but a criminal."

She sighed, "I intend to make this my last visit."

He heard an object fall through the slat and his smile grew even larger.

"Give 'em hell kid."

And then Faust's sister was gone.

--

"Sir! He-he got out!" a security monitor ran into the lab. Daisuke pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked away from his computer, "What?"

The security monitor was shaking uncontrollably and holding a large blood stain on his chest.

"Faust g-got out and is... killing everyone. I came to warn... you..." the young man fell down, dead.

Daisuke stared at the body.

The door burst open and a chilling wave came with a young man into the room. Outside the room Daisuke could see blood smeared all over the walls and severed limbs about the floor.

Faust stepped in and closed the door with a small grin playing about his face.

"Hello other." his words were as cold as the air around him.

"Faust, I'm guessing Krystiana helped you?"

Faust sneered, "Why should I tell you ANYTHING?"

Daisuke pushed up his glasses again and stepped toward his nobody. "I created you in a lab... And yet somehow I retained my heart, you see, I'm more like Sora than I could have ever hoped for!"

Faust raised is eyebrows at the man's sudden look of insanity, "Who's Sora?"

Daisuke looked at Faust as if he'd forgotten he was there. "That's not important, least of all to a nobody like you!"

A sword of ice was formed in Faust's hand, unnoticed by Daisuke as he turned to stare at a drawing on the wall. It was an intricate drawing of a boy with brown spiky hair and bright innocent eyes.

Faust crept closer to his other. "Faust I need you to become one with me again..."

Faust stood merely inches away from him.

"Krystiana gave you the shot to gain your powers back?" Daisuke asked suddenly without turning.

The blade came forward and pierced through his spine.

--

Faust had killed his other, Daisuke, two years ago. Now he was eighteen and wandering world to world. He never stayed in a place too long, unless he wanted the blood trail to lead right to him...

Killing was a habit of his, a vice he didn't intend to break anytime soon.

Daisuke had kept him locked up too long. A year inside that cell had made his anger and hatred inhumanly unstable.

Though the doctor (Daisuke) had been in his mid twenties, he had made Faust to appear as though he was a teenager. Now he looked a little older and his hair had grown out into a waist length ponytail.

He had heard whispers in a certain world about a man.

When he looked further he found the connections to Daisuke and the man.

Daisuke had been an apprentice scientist to the man that created Cloud.

Cloud. A clone of Sephiroth.

And now Faust was in the place where Cloud was rumored to be, Midgar.

He needed to find him for the fact that Daisuke had been a part of another sad soul's creation.

"Do you know a man named Cloud?"

"Huh? Cloud? Yeah, he just came back!" the perky girl introduced herself to Faust as Yuffie.

She went into the house calling for Cloud.

A man emerged followed by Yuffie and another woman.

Faust took in his first sight of Cloud (he'd never forget it), the spiky blonde hair and sleeveless black attire. He also wore his large buster sword (combined into one blade) on his back.

"Do I know you?" He asked in his cool and collected voice.

The girl standing beside Yuffie looked at Faust and grabbed Cloud's shoulder in warning. "It's okay Tifa..." he stepped toward the nobody.

Faust's sword was created and he leapt forward as Cloud's sword blocked.

"Where's... Sephiroth?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Cloud's shock wa quickly hidden as he stepped back to swing from a new angle. Faust blocked the blow with a shot of ice, and Cloud's sword was sent flying.

Tifa jumped forward after seeing Cloud without a weapon and punched Faust in the stomach. Faust spit blood into the dirt and portaled to a roof above.

Tifa looked around for the nobody as he held his hand in the direction of her head. Before the icicle could make contact with her temple, Cloud dove into her to knock her out of the way.

Cloud' back was clipped by the speeding ice and blood sprayed from the wound.

Yuffie threw her oversized shiruken and Faust deflected it with a one handed slash of his sword. The ninja jumped off several buildings before she came face to face with Faust and her weapon returned to her hand to connect with his sword.

He ignored the weapons and punched her in the face. She shrieked a she fell back toward the ground.

Tifa caught her below and Cloud was holding his sword as if he was going to smash the ground with it.

Faust smiled and jumped high as the blade beam destroyed the building he had been standing on.

He figured it was time to leave.

--

Now he stood at the gate of the mansion. The haunted house of Twilight Town.

He was drawn here for some reason from the first moment he set foot inside the town.

Then he heard someone approach, he turned slowly and saw a boy emerge from the woods.

"You're a nobody aren't you?" was the first thing the boy had said. Faust nodded. He could tell the boy was young (Faust was now twenty-two), but had a funny air about him. He was a nobody.

Idthon fingered his gun nervously when Faust continued to stare at the mansion.

"I disposed of my other," he spoke suddenly. "They really are worthless, they don't understand what it's like to be one of us."

He looked at Idthon from the corners of his mismatched gray and blue eyes, "Their only cause is to give us all their poison. They make us ill. They deal in hopeless hearts."

He looked back at the mansion, "Kingdom Hearts is something they run after in their dreams that they can never kill."

"No one knows what it's like to be us Idthon, except each other."

Idthon looked at the mansion and removed the thought of drawing his weapon from his head. The abandoned place seemed to be calling to him. Like it knew all his secrets and held all the answers. And this Faust guy seemed to be the gateway to it, or the guiding light.

"I want to be rid of my other too."

Faust held up his hand and the gates creaked open, "If this is what you want, then fire at will."

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

It isn't that much fun staring down a loaded gun.

Let me start at the beginning...

A week ago and Nerali was married to Junai. Sure she was only fifteen and he was seventeen, but on our world woman commonly got married at around fourteen. Usually to an older man.

Nerali looked beautiful on her wedding day. But I'm getting way ahead of myself again.

"Wake up Rena! You're such a lazy bones!" Nerali poked me in the side and I sat up with a start. "Kyo?!"

Nerali raised her eyebrow and giggled, "Kyo huh? Having perverted dreams as usual?"

I sighed and threw off my blankets, I was having such a good dream about the hot boy next door...

Our small apartment was filled with morning sun. You may wonder why two teenage girls would own an apartment, but the truth was that Nerali's parents lived two apartments away. Just far enough away for me to be able to throw my two-time-a-month parties without being heard by them... I was like the freaking Great Gatsby. Ever read that book? I got it from some other world, since there weren't many good books on this one. Read it sometime.

Yes, I had traveled to other worlds. Just because I was a Nobody and could. Nerali's nobody to be exact. We didn't know exactly how it happened, so we just told all our friends we were sisters. We looked it too, Except that Nerali had very blonde hair. She and I still shared the same bright green eyes and hair style.

We did everything together and her parents even treated me as their second daughter. Nice peeps huh?

She made breakfast (I was horrible at that cooking shit) and I threw on some clothes.

We may have looked the same, Nerali and I were on different ends of the spectrum on the way we went about living our lives.

Nerali was very level headed, sweet and knowledgeable. I often teased her of being a goody-goody. Nerali had a quirk to her seemingly flawless character though in that she was willing to go along with anything I suggested no matter how crazy it was.

I however, as people had often told me (and I believed to be true), was the biggest flirt on the planet. What can I say, it was in my blood to keep a flirty tension with any guy I thought was cute.

But within all this, Nerali and I were inseparable.

"Wutta we doin too-day?" I said through a mouth full of bread. She ignored my bad table manners and sat down to eat.

"Junai wanted to go see the Acylothine tonight, didn't you want to invite Kyo?" she added the last bit with a small smile.

I drank some of my juice, "Mmm, that would be nice..." I started to daydream I was in my dream again, but Nerali snapped in front of my face, "BUT, before tonight,"

I frowned as my dream was interrupted for a second time by Nerali,

"Why don't we go shopping? Mom just lent me some money."

My mood was instantly lifted, "Oh good plan! There's always hot guys at the shopping plaza!"

Nerali sighed and dumped our dishes into the washer, "Is that ALL you think about?"

"maybe..."

--

I began to walk down the stairs of the apartments while Nerali locked up the house. When I walked past Kyo's door, I thought of the Acylothine.

The Acylothine was the equivalent of what some other worlds would call an independence day or new years celebration. It was celebrated at the start of each season and lasted for two days and two nights. This was the Summer Acylothine, a.k.a.: the biggest one.

I had been planning on spending it with Kyo all spring and now it looked like it was going to happen since last night (at one of my monthly parties) he totally kissed me. Okay so I kissed HIM. But that wasn't important, what was is that he had stunning hazel eyes and jet black hair that went past his ears. He was a snowboarder boy and played drums. In other words, he was every girls dream.

And he lived next door.

"Are you having perverted thoughts Rena?" Nerali was already in her car and I was standing at the passenger door staring into space.

I jumped into my seat and giggled, "how could ya tell?"

--

That evening after a long afternoon of shopping, we got ready for the big night. Nerali and I didn't really care for Acylothine days, which were mostly a fun time for small children, old people or husbands and wives. The night celebration was when the young adult couples and teenagers would make their way out into the town streets.

I turned to examine my skirt from the back view. I thought it looked cute with my oversized green turtleneck sweater where the sleeves went over my hands. My hair was tied into two braids behind my head and the bangs were lined above my eyes. The look I was going for was a cute innocence.

"Hey this skirt isn't too short and like, revealing is it?"

Nerali looked over at me from putting in her earrings, "since when do you care?"

I threw a pillow at her and she giggled. "I'm not some kind of floozy!"

Nerali chose to wear a dark green silk dress that hugged her body. She would literally have Junai all over her. I thought her boyfriend was hilarious, he always acted so goofy and carefree. A real good guy.

Kyo was a very quiet and shy boy that always seemed so... perfect. I'd never seen him fall or drop anything in the year I had known him.

I dunno, I guess I dug the quiet mysterious guys.

--

The night had gone by in a blur. And now the world had a little blur to it because the wine had come out.

We had grown bored of the Acylothine attractions and seen the lights burst in the sky, so we took Junai's car back to our apartment and sat in the living room.

I suggested wine and busted it out of my super secret hiding place. The fridge.

We all went through a few bottles and started getting fuzzy in the brain. We watched the stars out on the balcony and for some reason I couldn't keep my hands off Kyo. He giggled and played along while Junai and Nerali whispered things to each other.

I never wanted things to change.

--

A month later and Nerali had been married to Junai. It was a day after the wedding (which was freaking huge) and the two were still on their honeymoon in the city. Which meant I had the house all to myself. You bet Kyo stayed the night. It wasn't what you think though. Seriously, just pajamas, popcorn and a movie.

I was woken up by a sound of a far off explosion and the sound of sirens. I shot up in bed to see that Kyo was already up looking through the window. "Something's going down in the city."

We threw on clothes and jumped in his car.

In the city, people ran in the opposite way we drove. "Monsters!" a man screamed. "Shadow aliens!" a little boy was being dragged by his mother.

We got out of the car and ran toward the town square.

A large hotel was on fire. "Shit! That's the hotel where Nerali and Junai are staying!" I ran into the entrance. "Wait!" Kyo ran in behind me.

Right away I saw it: Nerali's blonde hair splayed out over the stairs where she lay. I screamed and ran over. Kyo watched over my shoulder as I tried to breathe air into her. "Nerali!" I shook her shoulders, but her eyes didn't open. Her heart wasn't beating.

I stared in horror at my lifeless other. Kyo gripped my shoulder and apologized.

We heard a shout and looked at the top of the stairs. Junai was pinned to the ground by a strange creature that was made of what looked like shadow. It had yellow eyes and long antenna that almost reached the ground behind it.

"Nerali where are you?!" He shouted out as he fought off the shadow.

I was about to get up when the creature lashed out. It slashed and we watched in wonder as Junai's heart floated up from his body and disappeared.

That's when I lost control.

The electricity shot from my hands and incinerated the shadow. "Go get help Kyo."

He stared in wonder, but quickly nodded and ran out.

I grabbed Nerali and Junai's bodies and escaped from the burning building.

I didn't care what these shadows were, but they were going to pay. I may not have been able to cry, but that didn't change the fact that my other was dead. Nerali was never going to talk to me again. Junai would never make me laugh with one of his jokes again.

A shadow stepped onto the sidewalk in front of me and stared. The electricity coursed around my body and I clenched my fist.

Before I could attack, More shadows crawled along the ground and I watched as the shadows all melted together. They all became one towering suit of armor that loomed over the trees along the road.

It slammed a fist into the burning building and the place started to crumble down. I had to run as the hotel came toppling down, burying Nerali and Junai's bodies.

"NO!" I screamed. I was so enraged now I couldn't control my powers. Electric chains destroyed everything around my body and a lance appeared in my hands. So I did the first thing that came to me and threw it with all my might at the armor.

I pierced through the head and exploded.

There was nothing left of the armor.

I blacked out in the street.

--

That was a few days ago. After I woke up in the emergency room, they said the shadows had vanished, They also told me they still hadn't found Nerali's and Junai's bodies.

But they did find Kyo's.

They found him in a bathroom, killed by one of the shadows. A little boy had been hidden in one of the stalls and said that Kyo had saved him from the shadow and tried to fight it.

Stupid idiot... Why did he have to die?

Kyo... They found you on the bathroom floor...

--

Now I sat in my room, after spending the last few days wandering. Last night I had kicked down the cemetery gates to see their graves.

I sat near a mausoleum drinking heavy alcohol. It helped ease the pain of not being able to cry.

But a guard found me and told me to leave.

I wandered the streets all night in a drunken pathetic stupor before coming home and crashing in my bed.

The next night I sat on my bed, a single light on beside my bed. There were cuts all up my left wrist. I didn't remember how they got there. Maybe I did it...

A gun was in my right hand. Loaded. Ready.

I put the cold metal against my head.

I could see Kyo...Way down.

I pulled back the hammer of the gun.

I could hear Junai... Way down.

I swallowed as a trickle of blood dropped to the ground.

I could feel Nerali... Way down.

I set the gun down and fell back. I couldn't do it. I felt weak... Way down.

--

Twilight Town was a good place I heard. And when I went there, It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

I even found a pair of Nobodies when I was wandering around the forest one day trying to remember what Kyo looked like.

"My name's Idthon," The boy with white hair introduces himself.

His older partner introduced himself as Faust.

The moment I heard of their group I knew it was where I wanted to be.

Nerali would have wanted me to be with my kind. Nobodies.

But Nerali, I miss you.

Way down.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

I was going to do all 8 characters histories in this chapter (Idthon, Faust, Rena, Shay, Vixken, Aeolin, Krys and Axel), but I realized, It was huge!

I'm splitting it into three chapters. So next up is Shay, Vixken, Aeolin and then Krys and Axel.


	6. Revenge Masquerade

Okay so this took WAY too long for me to update and I'm sorry. This chapter contains the pasts of Shay, Vixken and Aeolin.

As before, the pasts match up with MCR songs from the 'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge' album.

**The songs:**

**Shay- **_I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_

**Vixken-** _To The End_

**Aeolin-** _I Never Told You What I Do For A Living_

I'm not gonna say which songs match up with Kris and Axel, you'll just have to read the next chapter. )

The next one will come to you faster.

--

**Revenge Masquerade**

"Who wants to challenge the great Sharlea?" I raised my hands above my head and looked around the alley. Westin stood far to the side holding on to a light post. She giggled and gave me a thumbs up.

Hayner sighed and walked away grumbling.

He was just mad because I beat him at his own game. Struggle.

I'd only been in Twilight Town for a few days and I already proved my skills in this interesting game.

I turned to walk back to Westin when something landed on my shoulder.

After a pause, I realized it was a Struggle weapon...

The person holding it turned out to be a blonde boy with blue eyes who was dressed like a skater.

"I'll challenge the great Sharlea," he said with a small grin.

I wasn't afraid to take on boys... I'd just whooped Hayner for a second time today.

We took our stances. I looked over and saw Westin nervously pulling on her bangs. Silly girl.

I charged and ducked a swing from the boy. His swing was slow...

I got three shots in to his side before he blocked.

His footing slipped and I whapped his head.

His swing missed and I whapped his leg.

His guard was open and I whapped his chest.

I waited for him to get off the ground and frowned. "I'm not having any fun."

He stood up and dusted himself off calmly. His smile (that made me angry for some reason) returned and he put a hand in his pocket.

Was he? had he been?... toying with me this whole time?

My grip loosened. I was tired from the ass whooping I was giving and he wasn't even fazed.

I leapt at him, in anger this time, and he did some fancy move thingy that sent my weapon flying and my face falling fast toward the ground.

Before I hit, I was suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face with the boy. He caught me.

Well this was an awkward position.

He smelled like... cinnamon.

What was I thinking? I forced the intrusive thoughts from my head and yanked my way out of his grip.

He chuckled with his hands back in his pockets, "Well I'm glad I got to challenge the great Sharlea. Maybe again sometime?"

"Just call me Shay," I glared back, still embarrassed, "and next time I won't go easy on you!" I turned and walked quickly out of the alley grabbing Westin on the way.

"My name's Roxas!" he called out.

--

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, he thought he was so smooth with his blonde hair, and his blue eyes, and his... stupid smile." I blew my bangs out of my eyes.

Fuu shifted a pillow under her head and Westin looked up from her magazine.

We sat in my room (which was very bare and had lots of holes in the walls from me throwing my shuriken) as the twilight shimmered through the window and the sea birds called.

Fuu had been part of Seifer's gang before Westin and I came here, but a day before we came she had a fight with them and didn't want anything to do with them.

I had instantly taken a liking to her 'one-word' personality.

"It sounds like you have different feelings than what you say for that Roxas boy" Westin spoke quietly.

"WHAT?!" I sat up from my bed and stared at her, "I'd never fall for one of those preppy 'I'm-so-cool' guys!"

The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Denial" Fuu claimed.

I groaned and flopped back on the bed.

School started tomorrow and I was kind of excited. Westin and I had never been to school, she had just learned at home.

I was her nobody and we were best friends.

We were opposites in almost every way. Her hair was blonde (almost to the point of white), mine was black. Her bangs were long and parted to the left, mine were to my eyes. She was quiet, shy and a bit on the girly side. I was sarcastic, not afraid to speak my mind and a bit on the tom-boyish side.

But hey, opposites attract.

Fuu came out of her stupor (we were really bored) and sat up. "Beach."

Westin set her magazine down in excitement, "I've never seen the ocean!"

I nodded in agreement, neither had I. Fuu stared at us with her emotionless stare that could hide any feeling behind it. "Crazy," she dubbed us.

We each packed a small pack of stuff for the beach, I grabbed my munny purse and we were headed to the train station.

Half an hour later and we were on the twilight lit beach. "Oh it's so... romantic," Westin sighed. I fake gagged at the girly-girl ness of my other while she rolled her eyes and adjusted her sun hat.

We ate a bunch of snacks that Fuu had raided from her house and finished it all off with sea-salt ice cream. This stuff really was a cliché of Twilight Town, I mean it was everywhere! But it was good so...

We looked away from our game of cards (man, we were even bored here!) when we heard a group of rowdy teens make their way onto the beach.

The first person I noticed was Roxas. His smile made me think of how pissed I was earlier and his perfect white teeth made my blood boil. Or was I just getting hot?

Ew... Roxas pissed me off, what was I thinking?

Hayner was near the back of the group talking to a boy with a jersey on and a camera around his neck. Camera boy was holding hands with a girl in an orange shirt and brown hair.

The other girl with them had light blonde hair and wore a white summer dress.

Roxas spotted us and ran over while his friends set up their beach stuff. He waited behind my back, his shadow cast over me. Fuu and Westin stared at him while I tried my best at ignoring. Finally I couldn't stand it, I turned around "You're blocking my light idiot!"

He smiled "Hey Shay, hey Fuu, I didn't get to meet your friend before." Westin blushed and pulled on her bangs "Hello... My name is Westin..." I covered my face in defeat. Whenever Westin would get nervous, her hand would instantly go to her bangs to pull them into position, even if they were already perfect.

Roxas shook her hand then pointed at his group "Shay, Westin, you already know Hayner. The guy with the camera is Pence and that's his girlfriend in the orange shirt Olette. The girl with blonde hair is Namine." He looked back at us. I shrugged and continued with my game. A few moments of silence and he cleared his throat "Well, I should get back, you girls can join us if you want."

I shrugged again and he left. "Finally..."

--

The next morning I smashed my alarm clock when it went off. Well, actually I used the accursed sound waves it was giving off to make it short circuit. I walked into the kitchen and inhaled some frozen waffles (they were heated of course).

Westin walked in looking like she had at least 12 hours of sleep and was ready to run a marathon. I hate morning people...

We looked at our schedules that had come in the mail yesterday and got up to leave.

4 of my 6 classes with Westin. Good.

When we stepped onto the school grounds I instantly felt Westin's nervousness. Of course her hand was up at her bangs and she was looking around taking all the sights in.

The rows of cherry bloom trees lining a pathway up to the three story building. Above the entrance 'Twilight High' was etched in huge gold letters. I breathed In, shouldered my backpack higher and nudged Westin forward.

I'd be the only nobody at Twilight High...

For all I knew.

--

"Say cheese!" I looked up quickly and was blinded by a flash. "Dimmit!"

The boy, Pence I think his name was, smiled and yanked the picture out of his camera to develop. The girl with him, Olette I'm pretty sure, grinned and held out her hand "We didn't get the chance to meet at the beach, I'm Olette and this is Pence."

I rubbed my eye with one hand and shook her small hand with the other "yeah... I'm Shay, the blind girl..."

They laughed and sat at their seats by mine.

The students were all talking to each other (the girls covered in makeup... ew) and the guys all trying to act cool.

A man with black hair and a goatee walked in and called for everyone to sit down.

I was listening to his "welcome to the school" speech when a ball of paper was tossed into my lap.

I looked at the source, which was a smiling Olette. She motioned for me to open it and I complied out of sheer boredom. 'Party tonight, Roxas' house. You and Westin are invited. ;)' was scrawled in bright orange pen.

I looked over at the two and shrugged with a nod.

They smiled and the door to class suddenly burst open. Roxas walked in with his binder in one hand, skateboard in the other and his uniform looking like he wore it lazily to rebel from the dress code. I was staring when he looked over with his bright blue eyes and winked.

"Mr. Roxas, welcome to class. Have a seat and try to retain some of the information" the teacher muttered sarcastically with a frown.

Several girls were giggling and Roxas' guy friends were giving thumbs up.

He sat down in the empty seat behind me and put his skateboard under his feet.

"You coming tonight?"

My eyes widened. He was right behind me whispering in my ear. I turned and glared "yeah, will you have the works? Streamers? Hats? balloons? Or are you a big boy now?"

He smiled a toothy smile "You like vodka?"

I stared in silence with my mouth partially opened, that caught me off guard.

"Mr. Roxas, maybe I should let you teach for the semester since you seem to want the attention of your fellow students"

Roxas apologized to the teacher and winked again at me.

Stupid...

--

"Oh and they said I have a pretty voice!" Westin said excitedly. It was second period and we sat around a table drawing the sculpture in front of us. Art was an alright class...

Namine decided to sit with us and made our drawings look like jokes.

She said that she was happy we were coming to Roxas' party and told us how to get there.

--

The rest of school went by fast and I didn't see Roxas or any of his friends in any classes or at lunch. Westin and I walked back to our house with Fuu (who was in my last two classes). She had been invited too and decided to come because we were.

"But I thought you didn't like Roxas?" Westin asked quietly.

I closed my eyes "He's annoying, but I figured I wanted to get out of the house."

"Liar" Fuu intoned. I glared and Westin giggled.

--

"Yeah finally you all get here!" the door was answered by Hayner and he stepped aside for us to enter.

He led us through a hallway to get into Roxas' living room.

"My parents went somewhere for a few days so make yourselves at home," Roxas said from a seat on a sofa next to Namine. Pence was in the adjoining dinning room stuffing his face with chips while Olette complained about his eating habits. Hayner walked over and picked up his glass of clear liquid.

"You guys drink?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow and a bottle of vodka offered. Westin pulled her bangs and shook her head. I snatched the bottle and a shot glass from the table "Chaser?"

Roxas was still a little shocked before he handed over a bottle of fruity liquid.

-1 hour later-

Fuu quietly sipped on a fruity alcohol with a slight blush on her face and a dazed look. Everybody drank at least some except for Westin and Namine. Hayner stumbled to the back door, took off his shirt with a yell and ran outside laughing.

Pence's appetite was fueled even more it seemed and now Olette was giggling uncontrollably, spilling her drinks as Pence shoveled down nachos and cake.

Westin talked quietly with Namine and kept watch so we didn't break anything.

The only person more hammered than me was Hayner, who was now laying in the back yard singing about a horse.

For some reason I found myself glaring at Namine and wishing her death. Roxas was delusional with liquor and couldn't stop touching Namine. She'd remove him from her and quietly told him to control himself. But I could see she was enjoying it.

I was about to get up and do something about it (for some reason...) and fell on my face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing (except Hayner of course) and Westin jumped up with Namine to help me to the bathroom.

They splashed cold water on my face and took me to Roxas' room to lay on his bed.

I complained the whole way and almost threw up down Westin's shirt.

The two girls told me to yell if I needed anything then left. After a few minutes I could tell I was about to fall asleep when the door creaked open. I squinted but couldn't see the person in the dark. They came to the bad and fell into it beside me.

"Roxaz?" I slurred.

The person pulled the blankets over them as the light turned on. I saw that it wasn't Roxas in bed with me, but actually Pence asleep.

The person who turned on the light was Olette. And she looked like Christmas was cancelled.

"N-no Olette... It'sh- it's not what you think!" I stuttered sitting up.

She turned (very wobbly) and exited the room starting to cry.

I stood up and stumbled out to the living room where everyone was asleep. Olette had apparently left the house, so I woke up Fuu and Westin to tell them we were going home.

--

The next morning I woke up in Fuu's room with a headache. Westin handed me a cup of coffee and some eggs. Fuu sat hugging her legs.

"Forgot."

I nodded, I remembered everything though...

Olette thought I had... With Pence?

Ew.

--

In first period Monday Olette seemed back to normal and even passed me a note. The same thing as last time was written. I smiled and nodded. Pence avoided eye contact with me and Roxas was his usual annoying self. Was I the only one that found him annoying?

--

"Here, just drink it!" Olette handed me a drink I'd never seen. It smelled delicious and tasted even better. Too bad there was only enough for everyone to have one.

This party was a repeat of last time except Hayner simply passed out, Pence was wrestling with Roxas, Fuu was actually laughing, Namine and Westin cheered on the two (sober of course), Olette decided not to drink and was eating some sea-salt ice cream, and I was watching Roxas get lay on by Pence.

Suddenly my body grew hot and I felt tingly. I giggled a little and saw that I was blushing in the mirror. Olette looked at me funny and I snuggled into the chair I was in, liking the feeling.

Roxas stopped wrestling with his friend and came over to where the rest of us were. He was sweaty and breathing hard, his shirt pulled out of place so that his navel was showing. He was about to fall down when Olette pushed him and he fell backwards onto me.

I screamed with giggles and hugged the boy now sitting in my lap.

He chuckled and I squeezed harder "Roxassssssssssssss..."

He got up and took my hand, "Will you help me to... the bathroom? I'm gonna puke!"

I laughed more and got up to guide him.

Namine started to protest but Olette suddenly shouted out something about twister.

Roxas trailed behind me as we stumbled down a hallway. he let go and ran to the bathroom while I stood in the doorway hugging myself. He waited by the toilet, but then nodded "false alarm!"

I laughed and stumbled forward to hug him, but the force took both of us down and we landed in the bathtub.

After we were finished laughing he looked at me seriously, "why do you hate me?"

I shook my head, "Nuh uh Roxas! I love you!" I sputtered and kissed him suddenly.

His eyes grew wide, but he accepted it and kissed back. I don't know why I did it, everything just felt... so good. Everything.

Roxas pushed me away and pulled me up to stand "come on."

I was disappointed until I saw that he wasn't leading me back to the party. The opposite way. His room.

He closed the door and I lay on the bed in darkness. He wobbled over and kissed me again. I giggled and hiccupped as his hands went through my hair.

The tingling in my body was growing and I decided to take off his shirt.

I ran my fingers down his chest and blushed.

In the middle of a kiss he broke away and stared at me. "What?" I asked, not wanting to stop even if it meant violence.

"We.. we can't do this..." he looked sad and stood up. "No!" I shouted "Roxas I don't hate you!"

He put his shirt back on and walked out of the room "We're not ourselves Shay..."

I stared at the door in disbelief, my senses still tingling and excited. I felt anger come and I buried my face in a pillow. Was I disgusting because I was a nobody? Did Roxas like Namine because she was little miss perfect?

--

The next morning I woke up feeling nauseous and grumpy. I was still in Roxas' bed and the twilight came through the window. When I stood up a piece of paper fell off of me and fluttered to the ground. I picked it up and realized it was a photo. A photo of me...

The picture was me with my face buried in the pillow. on the bottom was writing scribbled in bright orange ink:

_Sharlea crying after Roxas wouldn't sleep with her while she was drunk!_

I gasped in disbelief. I looked on the back and there was more writing in the same ink:

_Hey Shay! These things are posted all over Twilight Town! Cool huh?_

I tore up the picture and screamed as I ran out of the room and down the hall to the living room. Everyone had been woken up by my scream and were all looking around confused. Everyone except for the missing Olette and Pence.

"Wus up Shay?" Roxas muttered with half closed eyes.

I turned and ran out of the house.

It was true, the pictures were all over town with the same comment about me crying on all of them. I took down about fifty before I came upon the two people I was looking for.

Olette turned from looking at a photo "Hey Shay, you were pretty much out of control last night, did you see the photos?"

I snarled "What did you put in my drink?"

Olette looked innocent and nudged Pence. He frowned and snapped a photo of me.

"You know I heard that after Roxas denied you last night he went to fall asleep with Namine" Olette acted like she cared.

I was about to use her words to choke her (literally), when Roxas grabbed my hand "Shay what's wrong?"

I ripped my hand away as the rest of the group came running up.

"Shut up!" I screamed and the sound waves knocked everyone down. I opened a portal of darkness and stepped to it.

"Wait!" I heard Roxas and Westin scream before I stepped through.

--

Twilight Forest was quiet. And I forgot why I came the moment I got there for some reason. Where did I come from again?

I shrugged and decided to go to that cool looking mansion in the distance.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

10 story mansion. What a house... No, not a house.

A tomb.

Vixken always hated the place, but he'd never tell Kevin that...

His other was so nice to him. The only person ever nice to him. Actually he didn't hate Kevin's giant mansion, he hated her.

Audrey.

The bitch that had nasty blisters from all the money she spent. The devil in female disguise that wrought suffering upon Vixken's sad days as a nobody.

And the worst part was that Kevin was getting married to her.

He threw another twig into the pool and sighed. He was always by the pool these days. Audrey didn't alow him in the house because she was ordering servants around to set the wedding and reception up.

Vixken was the nobody of the richest man on the planet, a paper boy in his free time to be exact. He spent two years living a great life with his other before she came.

Sure she was nice to Vixken when Kevin was around, but when he wasn't there...

Vixken didn't ever try to tell Kevin because he just wanted him to be happy.

A servant ran by in a panic and Vixken decided it was time to go to his room to get dressed. There was nothing Audrey could do about Kevin's choice of best man, and it pissed her off that he had chosen Vixken. Vixken knew he'd suffer for it later...

His room had been moved under the main stair case so that Audrey could use his real room to store her super sized cake. The new room was incredibly small, hot, and always filled with fumes from the boiler room next to it. Vixken was always choking and gagging from the stench.

"Shit..." he coughed and grabbed his tux to go change in a bathroom. He made sure to sneak so he wouldn't run into his other's fiancé. "And he gave me them like they were nothing!" he heard a voice dripping with haughtiness. Audrey was in a room he walked by talking to a group of prudish women. She was showing off a collection of diamonds that Kevin had given her.

She held them like she would eat them. Vixken hoped she would, then choke on them.

He kept going and reached a bathroom. He changed into his expensive tux and left with a smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Or maybe not... Audrey stepped out of the room after it was too late for Vixken to get away.

"What are YOU doing?"

Vixken mumbled that he was going out to the pool. "You look ugly" she sneered and walked toward him. He despised even the way she walked. Her long black hair was pulled into curlers at the moment and her brown eyes almost looked black.

When she stood directly in front of him she put a finger sharply into his chest "Just because Kevin pity's a filthy thing like you and made you his best man doesn't mean you have royal privileges now you disgusting waste of air."

Vixken kept silent and looked down.

"Look at me when I talk in your direction!" she shrieked and smacked him. Her right hand was decked with gaudy rings and Vixken could hear his nose break when the back of her hand connected.

He fell to the ground and felt blood start to pour.

"Disgusting..." she turned and walked away.

No matter how angry Vixken ever got, he couldn't do anything to the woman. She would turn it around on him to Kevin. Vixken got up and went back to the bathroom to set his nose and clean the blood. Breaking his nose was pretty common for Vixken and he had special plasters for it.

After ten minutes he was ready to go out, sporting a new trademark purple plaster.

"Hey buddy there you are!"

Vixken looked down the hall to see his other walking toward him. Kevin always had a nice suit on and a smile. He came and gave Vixken a hug "hurt your nose again man? What's up?" Vixken smiled "Oh a tree branch caught me, this damn weak nose!"

They laughed. "Well you should go to the kitchen, I had the cooks make you something special for lunch."

Vixken smiled "You're the best" he gave another hug and went to the elevator while Kevin went outside.

In the elevator Vixken frowned. Audrey had broken his nose. Audrey was ruining his life. And if he didn't do something, she would ruin Kevin's life.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and he stepped out. The room only held a red couch and a door on the opposite wall that led to the kitchens. But there were three people sitting on the couch...

"Hello?" Vixken asked unsure. The three figures were in black cloaks so you couldn't see their faces...

"Vixken?" a quiet voice asked. He nodded and blinked. "The girl is destroying you."

Vixken inhaled sharply, which hurt his nose. "How'd you know? Who are you?" The cloaked person in the middle stood up and removed their hood.

It was a young man with purple hair that covered one eye. "My name is Zexion."

The other two stood and did the same "My name is Lexaus" the largest man said. "I'm Marluxia" the man with pink hair introduced himself.

Vixken nodded, still confused.

"We want to help you Vixken" Zexion told him. Vixken remained silent. "Don't you hate the bitch?" Marluxia smiled.

"But who are you? And why do you wanna help me?"

The three looked at each other and smiled. "We know you're a nobody," Lexeaus said "and we help our kind."

"You guys are nobodies?" Vixken asked in disbelief. They nodded. "We have a plan that will help you get rid of the woman and help your other."

Vixken grew excited. "Really?"

"Yes," Zexion put a hand on his shoulder "now all you have to do is..."

--

The kitchen was so busy that Vixken could walk without even being noticed. He approached a counter lined with glasses. There was a solid gold and a pure silver pair at the end. He knew the silver one would be Kevin's and the gold one Audrey's.

"Surely you have something... Potent?" Zexion had asked. Vexkin smiled evilly. Potent? Of course Vixken had something like that. Cyanide was his choice this time...

"Just slip it into her drink and it will be the end of your troubles."

He let the chemical mix with the punch before silently slipping back out of the busy room. Zexion, Marluxia and Lexeaus were nowhere to be seen but he knew they were still around.

With a smile on his face he decided to go into the ball room.

He fought through a crowd of people to come to a large window where he stood eating a sandwich. "So you did it?" A cool voice asked from behind him. Vixken knew it was Zexion and turned to see him there with his cloak's hood up. "Aren't you a bit suspicious looking?" Vixken asked confused.

"They can't see me" Zexion motioned at the wedding attendees.

Vixken looked at the large bowl of red wine that was being rolled in by a cook along with Kevin's and Audrey's goblets. "What do I do now?" he asked the other nobody.

"Sit back and watch the fun" Zexion was gone when Vixken looked around.

--

An hour later and the ceremony was complete, Kevin and Audrey were married. Kevin stood up and the two goblets were handed to him and his new wife.

"I'd like to make a toast!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. "To my new wife and our happy days to come. And to all of you for being here and making the day spectacular. And to my best friend and best man, Vixken!"

Everyone turned to look at Vixken and clapped. Vixken blushed under all the attention and Audrey's glare.

Audrey grumbled and took a sip of her drink while Kevin continued talking. Vixken's eyes grew wide in excitement. "Darling," Audrey interrupted Kevin's speech and put a hand on his shoulder. "My wine tastes funny..."

Vixken laughed in his head 'you bet your ass it tastes funny you bitch!'

A cook scurried up to her, "I'll get you a fresh drink ma'am."

Vixken snapped his fingers in annoyance. "It's alright, she already drank some didn't she?" Vixken noticed Marluxia standing next to him. "Uh, y-yeah" Vixken responded.

Kevin continued talking while Vixken noticed the cook lazily just poured the wine from Audrey's glass back into the large bowl full of wine. He started pouring glasses of the now deadly liquid out for all the people attending.

Vixken was about to run over and stop it when he felt himself held back by the giant Lexeaus. "No, this should be interesting" Zexion spoke with a sneer.

Vixken looked in horror as a new glass was handed to Audrey and Kevin raised his own. Everybody else followed then took a large gulp of their drinks.

"No!" Vixken shouted out. "They can't here or see us" Zexion assured him.

Suddenly Audrey gripped her throat and fell to the floor. "Audrey?!" Kevin dropped down and shook her as she began to foam at the mouth. The same exact thing happened to to all the party goers. The cooks all started panicking and trying to help.

Suddenly Lexeaus released Vixken and the three cloaked nobodies were gone.

"Vixken!" Kevin shouted, "Help! Something's happening!"

Vixken ran over and could see that Audrey was already dead no matter how many times Kevin shook her. "There must have been something in the wine! You didn't drink any did you?" Kevin looked at Vixken with tears in his eyes as if his other would disappear like his wife just had.

"No..." Vixken muttered and turned to watch the cooks scramble. 'What did I do?' he thought.

The windows were all smashed at once and Vixken spun around. Monsters that looked like shadows of all sizes were jumping and flying into the room.

"What the hell?!" Kevin shouted and stood up. The monster shadows started killing the cooks as they ran screaming.

Vixken was about to run to Kevin and warp the two out of the house, but when he turned he saw a large shadow swoop down and pierce through Kevin's chest with a large talon.

"NO!" Vixken screamed and opened a portal of darkness. The shadows all seemed to stop what they were doing and stare. Vixken looked at Kevin's body before he ran into the portal.

--

He didn't know where his portal took him, but it was a dark forest. "Where am I?" he asked rubbing his sore head. "How did I get here?"

Vixken couldn't remember what he was doing before he got here. In fact, the only thing he did remember was his name and that he was a nobody.

"Oh no I have amnesia!" he grabbed his face in horror. "Maybe they'll help me at that mansion..."

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

I pulled the needle out of my arm with a cringe and threw it across the room. This would keep me alive for another day. Or so Reno said...

But he told me specifically that I couldn't use it on others. I fingered the large bottle of blue liquid curiously. Maybe if I tried...

"If you're thinking of using it to aid people you feel pity for, I'd advise against it" A voice from the shadows spoke. I jumped and grabbed the sketch pad next to me out of sheer habit.

"Unless you want them to suffer far worse than any Mako Poisoning could do." The man that emerged from the shadow by my closet wore a black cloak and had long blonde hair along with a smirk on his rigid face.

"Why are you in my room?" I held the sketch pad higher as a sort of threat. He ignored it and yawned, "Ah, such rudeness from the younger generation..."

My 'creeped-out meter' rose and my pencil drew even closer to the paper. "My name is Vexen," he announced like royalty and did a deep bow. He waited for me to introduce myself, but I only stared. He sighed, "I guess there's no need for an introduction because I already know who you are Aeolin." My eyes narrowed and his only seemed to grow brighter. "But more importantly, _what_ you are."

My breath caught in my throat and his knowing smile annoyed me. "You," I almost whispered, "you're a nobody aren't you?"

He chuckled and looked broadly at his nails, "aren't we all."

My pencil almost acted on instinct and a large suit of armor appeared by my bed brandishing a long sword in Vexen's direction. "Quick to the draw... Ah I see I've made a pun," he laughed at himself as if there were no threat to him at all. "No need for violence little Aeolin, I simply came to see how my serum is working."

"YOU made this stuff?" I asked looking at the bottle next to me on the bed. He picked up the syringe I had discarded, "I see you're using it as fit."

He stepped back into the shadows. "wait!" I stood up, but he was already gone.

--

When I woke up the next morning, Reno burst through my door with a grin, "Rise and shine Mr. Prodigy!" His bright red hair and smile shined as if he had just taken a dose of my serum. Had he?

"How's it workin out? The magic drug?" He asked with a heavy accent on the 'drug' part. "I'm not some junkie, and I guess it works if the reactor's not draining me. Did you get some too?" I asked curiously.

He raised his eyebrow, "No way man. I just don't stay here long enough to get poisoned. Besides, the stuff only works on nobodies."

"He's correct Aeolin." A voice rang through the room. I grabbed my sketch pad expecting Vexen to appear. "What the hell?" Reno looked around alert. Suddenly a portal of darkness opened and a man stepped out. Not Vexen.

This man had white hair that looked like feathers emerging from the sides of his head. "Who the fuck are you?" Reno drew his weapon. The nobody glanced at Reno then resumed looking at me. "I am Xemnas."

My insides tightened. I'd heard of Xemnas... That he was someone important, but nothing more.

"Aeolin, Vexen's experiments may... escape my will sometimes, but I came to see this one myself."

His sneer was ominous and froze me to my seat on the bed. Xemnas is a powerful nobody...

"What are you here for?" I muttered. He looked around, "Shinra also has interesting experiments..." I swallowed and waited while Reno stood ready to pounce.

"I wonder how this new serum would work out for a Shinra nobody?" he sneered again. "Who? Me?" I asked.

"Not you fool!" he hissed, "Faust."

If I had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. "Faust?!"

"You know him?" Xemnas asked amused. "Yeah," I spat, "the nobody created by Shinra, the unstable experiment. I got the reports on it."

Xemnas' amusement didn't falter. "Yes... An amazing scientific breakthrough."

I laughed sarcastically, "He'll destroy everything!"

Xemnas frowned, "How so?"

"He's no better than Sephiroth!" I yelled with anger seeping out more and more as I talked. Xemnas laughed. "What do you know about destruction boy?" I swallowed again and spoke through gritted teeth, "Shinra needs to be stopped..."

"And yet you are a slave to the company." Xemnas droned.

Reno looked back and forth between us expectantly. I looked away out the window, "t-that's not... I have no choice..." I muttered.

Xemnas stepped back into a portal of darkness. "Don't worry about Faust Aeolin, just worry about how you can escape your fate of being a slave." Even after the portal dissipated, Xemnas' chilling laugh still echoed through the room.

"What the FUCK was that?!" Reno burst out.

I sighed and lay back down, "Xemnas... What is he?"

"Wait!" Reno held up his hands, "You've been getting reports on Shinra classified activities like the Faust project?"

I smiled, "I didn't say anyone gave them to me." Reno relaxed and chuckled. "Come on you thief, you've got work to do."

--

Reno was my best friend for as long as I've been in this place. And by this place I mean the Mako Reactor. Mako is energy taken from the living planet and refined into energy used by Shinra. Yes I am a nobody, but I'm still a prisoner of Shinra.

After I fought my other (who I almost killed), Shinra captured me and used my skills for their twisted plans. When they saw how well I drew and that I could make my art into a tangible reality, they made me head engineer. Yes, it may seem glamorous, but my life is spent creating bigger, badder, machines for Shinra.

And to add to the 'dream life', they put a bunch of engineer underlings below me for my command. Well, not so much command as ensuring they don't die from the machines. But that's not really working out since most of them are dying from Mako Poisoning anyway...

They don't care about the normal human slaves. They're expendable and replaced easily to them. But as for me, they give me serums to make sure their precious nobody prodigy keeps pumping out wicked machines for their benefit.

Mako Poisoning is horrible... I've seen people around me start to loose themselves day by day. People that I work with! People that look up to the kid named Aeolin. I can't save them. I can only watch them fall.

And that's where Reno comes in...

I met this careless Shinra executive the first day I was here. Actually, he was ordered by the higher-ups to come out in the middle of this desert to the barren reactor and put me in my place. But instead he took a liking to me and we became friends.

I'm not allowed to leave this god forsaken place, but it's not like I'd make it long out in the vast desert...

Oh yeah, did I mention that the magical serum that saves my life on a daily basis also takes away my powers to warp around like all the other cool nobodies?

These guys think of everything to keep me a good little slave.

"Hey A! We got a gulper over here!" I heard Reno yell from the pit office. The office where all the readings and data collection goes on. I ran away from the giant fume duct i was repairing to the room where one of my co workers was on the verge of death.

What Reno meant by a 'gulper' was a slang term around here that meant a guy was succumbing to the poison Mako and gulping his last few breaths.

The guy on the floor of the office was thrashing around clutching his head. I recognized him as Lee, one of the older workers here. He liked to tell stories of 'the good ol' days' and was respected by the whole staff.

Reno stood over him as calm as could be with an expectant stare in my direction. He'd probably seen this happen more than anyone... The other workers stood around in horror as their beloved friend died.

I dropped down and tried to steady him, but his thrashing continued.

"Here." I looked up at Reno's word and stared at the gun he held. "W-what?"

He sighed and looked away from the scene, "It's better if you just end his suffering now."

I pulled Lee away from Reno, "What? You just expect me to kill him myself right here?!"

Reno took my hand and put the gun into it. "You ARE his superior. Every second you waste, the more pain he's in."

I stared in disbelief at my friend, then looked around at everyone in the room.

"There's no cure for this" Reno whispered and put his hand on my shoulder. The other workers started yelling at me to please end his suffering.

I couldn't just do this. I knew this guy! He made me coffee just this morning! Why did I have to do it?

Before I could talk myself out of it, I pulled the trigger.

A loud bang made almost everyone in the room flinch and with my eyes closed I felt warmth spray over my face and neck. I opened my eyes and saw Lee's body motionless with his eyes still opened. There was a bloody hole in his forehead.

And the warmth on my face and neck turned out to be blood.

His blood.

everyone was silent as I stared horrified at the body. "No...No...No!"

Reno lifted me up and plucked the gun from my hands, "come on, you need to get cleaned up."

The last thing I saw in that room was Lee's blank eyes staring at everything and nothing at once.

--

That night I had the same nightmare over and over. Every time I'd wake up, there was blood covering my sheets.

"Aeolin. Hey. A, wake up!"

I sat up fast, "I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed!" I shouted into Reno's face.

"Hey ! Calm down it's okay there's no blood!" Reno held up my blanket as proof. I wiped sweat from my forehead and stood up shakily. "Maybe you should take the day off..." Reno muttered and sat down. "You know, stay in here and pray or something."

I looked around and rubbed my head, "I gotta get out of here..."

I opened my door and steeped out. Before it closed I heard Reno shout, "You could say a prayer for me too!"

--

No matter what I did, I could still feel the blood on me. It felt like a permanent stain that would always be there to remind me of the murder I committed.

I looked through the small book of names I kept to list all of the engineers under my command. More than half of the names were crossed out. Deceased.

The newest cross off was of course Lee and I stared at it for hours it seemed before I finally went back to my room.

"Aeolin!" Reno grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into the room as soon as I opened the door. "What are you doing?" I cringed as he squeezed and looked around in a hurry. He looked scared beyond belief. It worried me like nothing else.

"The Mako is... You gotta get out of here!" He shouted and shook me.

I plucked his death grip off of me and frowned, "You don't think I've been trying to do that for the past five months?"

He ignored me and started pacing. "Listen buddy, the Mako in this plant is running dry for some reason and now the higher-ups have been ordered to terminate the place all together!"

I blinked. "That's great! Will I be able to leave now?" my smile was cut short by Reno's look of panic. "You don't understand!" He threw his hands in the air.

I sighed, "you're right, I don't understand why you're raving like and old lunatic."

"Aeolin, along with terminating the Mako Reactor, they're terminating all the workers! Including YOU!"

My mouth fell open in stunned silence.

"Reno, that's not funny-" my sentence was cut short by a gunshot from the front of the building. Reno looked at me with huge, frightened eyes. "You gotta get out of here now!"

We ran out of the room toward the elevator. The reactor was seven floors total with five of them being underground. My room was locate on the second floor from the bottom, so we'd have to ride the elevator up to the first floor above ground.

What we saw outside the room was amazing and horrifying at the same time. Shinra Soldiers stood on the floors below shooting their guns wildly. My workers were running for their lives, but they would inevitably get at least two shots to the back of the head and die where they stood.

"No!" I shouted and attempted to jump down and help, but Reno grabbed onto me. "Come on! You are not going to be the reckless hero today!" he threw me into the elevator and slammed on the first floor button.

After a short ride (which was silent save for the heavy breathing) we jumped out and emerged into a giant lobby.

Reno dragged me toward the door, but suddenly three portals of darkness opened in our path of escape. Xemnas and Vexen emerged along with a nobody I'd never seen. He wore the same cloak as Xemnas and Vexen though and had blue hair with an 'X' shaped scar over his nose.

"Hello little Aeolin" Vexen said with a frown. Reno drew his taze club thing and snarled, "get the fuck out of my way!"

The man with the blue hair laughed and looked Reno up and down. Xemnas stepped forward with his frightening angry face on. He snapped, "Saix, open the gate."

The man with blue hair opened a portal of darkness with a sneer.

"Now," Xemnas spoke to me, "I'm going to give you a choice because you're one of us. Either take this portal and escape this place forever, or stay here to help your friends."

I looked at the portal then at Reno. "I'm NOT one of you! And how do I know that portal doesn't take me somewhere where you can kill me?"

Saix practically snarled, "If the superior wanted you dead, you'd be dead! No choose boy!"

"Now now Saix," Xemnas faked a chuckle, "what will it be Aeolin?"

I looked around for a weapon to bash in Xemnas' face with, but Reno lifted me up and carried me to the portal. "What are you doing?!" I yelled and flailed around. "Saving your ass! Now go!" He threw me into the portal with a grunt.

Before I was swallowed by darkness, I saw Reno turn around to face the three nobodies by himself.

"RENO!"

--

When I emerged from the portal I fell to my hands and knees. Now that I would be able to use my powers over darkness, I still didn't know where the hell that reactor was located.

I wouldn't be able to return to my former prison even if I wanted to.

The worst part of my situation was that I couldn't even cry. I remembered how others cried and thought it would help me cope at the moment.

I got up and walked over to a building with stairs leading up to it. The sign by the doors said 'Twilight Town Train Station'.

On the other side there was a bright gold sign that read: 'Welcome to Twilight Town! Where there's always twilight and visitors are always welcome!'

I glared at it. Yeah that made a lot of sense when currently the sky was solid gray and dumping down a slow drizzle of rain with the sound of thunder far off.

I sat down by the door and pulled my legs to my body.

I heard a flutter of clothing and looked up. A boy stood looking down at me with an emotionless face. How did I not hear him coming?

His hair was white and his eyes very piercing, one being white with a black ring around the iris and the other entirely black with a white iris.

"Come with me," he held out his hand, "It's better off this way."


	7. Brought You To Tears Again

Huzza! this is the last part of the histories and then we can get on to the action and more of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

This one is all about Krystiana's and Axel's pasts.

They of course match up with MCR TCFSR songs.

Krys- Helena

Axel- Ghost of You

Oh and before I write more, I read Dr. Faustus, and I want readers to know that _my_ Faust's name isn't pronounced like the German name, it's 'Fau' pronounced like the 'fa' in 'fall' and then add 'st' at the end.

I know people would argue that that's not how it's pronounced, but I like it better that way and it's a character I made up so I can do whatever the hell I want with his name.

thanks. -_-y-- ~ ~ ~

Thanks for being patient and supportive!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brought You To Tears Again**

What's the worst that I could say? Things would have been better if I stayed.

Maybe.

I let my brother out in pure pity. But my sister had to come out of there. Kana didn't deserve that. And her nobody was already dead right? The only reason I let Faust out was to kill Daisuke.

The monster that made Kana's and his own nobody with his twisted experiments. I wonder how Faust survived?

Faust doesn't know about our sister because of Twilight Town.

But while Daisuke killed Kana's nameless nobody, It wasn't as bad as what I did to Kana...

---

"Hey big sister?" Kana's small voice piped up from the kitchen table. I sighed and turned around from my work of pancakes and sausage's, "Kana you can just call me Krys" I smiled.

She seemed to think on this then smiled again, "Nope. I like big sister."

I shrugged and turned around to continue cooking for my little sister. "What are we doing today that's so interesting?"

I put some food on a plate and gently set it down in front of her. "We're going to see a very special person" I told her.

---

Kana was almost nine years old. She had jet black hair like Faust, but had bright blue eyes like myself. She was a very innocent and sweet girl that liked to dress in dresses and other girly outfits unlike me. Right now she wore a white and blue dress with her hair in a ponytail.

The ponytail only made me think of Faust, causing me to flinch.

The two of us were in my car and headed toward the town away from our little cabin by the river. "So who is this special person?" she asked while she colored in Donald Duck's hat in her coloring book. "His name's Sora" I made a turn and Hollow Bastion came into view.

Kana made amazed sounds and I giggled.

---

"Is Sora here?" I asked an old man in blue robes. That man of course being Merlin, a friend of mine ever since I became a nobody. "Hello Krystiana!" he adjusted his glasses, "And who is this?"

Kana stepped beind me a little being shy. "This is Kana, my little sister. Kana this is my friend Merlin."

I nodded at the man and muttered,"we can talk more about it later." He nodded back and motioned for us to come into the house. "Well, you're in luck because Sora is in fact here." Merlin waved his hand.

"Oh great," I looked around, "Uh, where?"

Merlin pointed at a book on a desk, "He's catching up with some old friends." I sighed and sat down, "Okay we can wait. What about everyone else?"

"Well, Leon took everyone else to Ansem's computer room to help with the town's security system." Merlin conjured up three cups of tea with his magic. Kana gasped at the cup's sudden appearance in front of her.

The front door banged open and Sora's friends walked in. Goofy made a wierd noise and waved at us while Donald continued a conversation started outside about how stubborn Sora was.

"Donald Duck?!" Kana asked in amazement. Donald stopped talking and stared at the little girl. "Yes," I answered for him, "Kana, this is Donald and Goofy, they're friends of ours."

"Really?!" Kana asked with big eyes. She got up and walked around the two with a look of pure delight. "Um..." Donald stepped back while Goofy waved again at Kana.

"I guess you have a good reputation now" Merlin crossed his arms with a smile. I reached into Kana's backpack beside me and pulled out the coloring book she had been working on. I didn't know where these things were made, but there were pictures of people I knew like Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and even one of Sora.

"I believe they're some ploy of Yuffie's to make munny." Merlin admired a well colored picture of Disney Castle.

I turned around fast when the sound of strong winds and flapping pages filled the house. "Hey guys!" Sora stood up with windswept hair. "How's Winnie and the gang?" I asked giving Sora a hug.

"O-oh they're fine" he muttered with a blush. I pinched his cheek and laughed, "that's good. I just came to see how everything's holding up in Hollow Bastion."

Sora rubbed his neck and grinned, "yeah, us too." He raised an eyebrow at the scene behind us of Kana poking at Goofy and Donald who looked nervous.

"Oh! I'd like you to meet someone Sora."

I pulled Kana away and nudged her over to the keyblade master. "Sora, this is my little sister Kana. Kana this is Sora."

Sora shook her tiny hand while Kana switched to shy mode. "Why didn't we meet her earlier?" Sora looked up at me. I frowned, "Long story..."

"Oh... I see" Sora looked concerned.

"HEY!" a male voice shouted from outside. We all looked at the door, "that's not Leon" Merlin noted. "HEY! ROXAS! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Oh no..." Sora slapped a hand over his face. "Who is it?" I asked. "Organization 13!" Donald shouted and ran out the door. I told Kana to stay inside with Merlin then went with Sora and Goofy out the door.

"What do YOU want?" Sora asked bored and didn't even summon his blade. The man was fairly tall but wore a black cloak that covered his entire body and face.

"I told you, I was ordered here to bring the traitor back!" the man shouted and pointed. "He always does this," Sora muttered to me, "you NEVER make sense!" Sora pointed back at him.

"Sora who is that?" I asked.

"Demyx!" the man introduced himself and threw back his hood. I gasped as about a hundred flashbacks hit me at once. They all seemed to have this man in them.

Demyx took a stumbling step back with fearfull eyes. "You!" he stared at me as I tried to catch my breath. "Krys! Are you okay?" Sora grabbed my shoulder.

Demyx turned and ran full speed into a portal of darkness. I created my whip of Frozen Flame and jumped into the portal.

"Wait!" Sora shouted, but the portal already closed.

---

When I emerged, there were buildings and skyscrapers all around me. It was night and in the sky was a giant heart shaped moon. "Kingdom Hearts..." I whispered in awe.

No sign of Demyx...

My god, it was like I actually had a heart for a second. Now I knew why I knew him...

A cloaked figure stepped from an ally into the square that was looked upon by a huge skyscraper. I almost lunged in his direction except that I noticed the person was definately shorter than Demyx.

He looked around under his hood, then about fifty Neo shadow heartless crawled from the shadows to surround him.

I gasped when two keyblades appeared in his hands. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion which I recognized as Sora weilding at different points...

"Sora?" I whispered as the keyblade weilder started slashing through the heartless and jumping high into the air.

"That's not Sora." I turned fast with my hands ignited in Frozen Flame to see Demyx standing behind me with a sad look on his face.

"Then who is it?" I snarled at him. He flinched and played with his hands. "Roxas..."

Suddenly a man appeared atop the giant building and Roxas looked up at him. "Riku" Demyx muttered before I could ask.

"Why?" he asked and I turned. "Why do I know you? and why do I feel strange?" he asked with an earnest look. The look made me extinguish my weapons and soften my face. We stared at eachother for a long time.

"I have to go!" he backed away slowly. "Wait!" I shouted as he evaporated into shadows. I turned around to see that the square was now empty of heartless, Roxas and Riku.

I sighed and tried to find a way back home. Before I even got five steps a man stepped in my way. He was tall, had a black cloak on like the organization and had long white hair.

Riku.

His eyes were a glowing seafoam green and he smelled of darkness... "Who are you?" his cool voice spoke out. "I'm Krystiana, you're Riku."

He looked me over and exhaled, "for now I am." I was confused by what he meant, but instead of an ominous aura like those associated with the darkness usually held, Riku had a presence that made you feel safe but a bit insecure. "Why are you here Krystiana?" he asked as he sat down with a groan. "Well, I was following someone and got taken to... this place."

He looked at me again, "I can tell you are a nobody, and I did see Demyx running around. You after the organization?"

Geez, it's not like I had a tattoo on my forhead that read: 'I'm a nobody!', but he knew... "Just after that person." I answered and joined him in sitting on the stairs.

"I see." he mused and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. "Funny how all this trouble revolves around that" he whispered. I looked up and frowned. "But," he continued, "there's something about it that very few people know." I looked over at him confused, "what's that?"

He closed his eyes as if reciting a bit of long ago gained knowledge, "If you were to sacrifice the other of a fallen nobody by releasing their heart with the keyblade, you could call to Kingdom Hearts and use the heart to bring back the nobody." He opened his bright eyes and looked at me. "That nobody would gain a heart in the process."

I looked back up at Kingdom Hearts. "Vicious..."

Riku stood up and dusted himself off, "Well Krystiana, where would you like to return to?" I was confused for a second until he opened a portal of darkness.

I stood and looked into his eyes. "Hollow Bastion." He nodded and motioned for me to step through. "We'll meet again one day I think" I told him and walked into darkness.

"I await that day" were the last words I heard.

---

"Krys!" Kana shouted and ran over to me as soon as I emerged from darkness in the middle of Hollow Bastion. My little sister hugged me for dear life with tears in her eyes. "Pretty selfish of you to leave her like that 'big sister'." I heard a cool voice that could only belong to Leon.

I glared and scoffed, "hello to you too."

Kana held onto my hand as I walked to Merlin's door. Everyone had returned and was standing outside with the exception of Merlin. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Arith, and Cid.

I held Kana's hand and walked over to them, "Looks like I must leave again."

Sora slumped, "aw already?"

I smiled and rubbed his spiky hair, "with crazy guys in cloaks running around, Kana's really not safe here." Yuffie stepped up and gave me a strong hug. "You keep fighting the good fight sister!" Arith smiled and nodded at me. Leon... well Leon just mumbled something. "Sora," I turned to him after Yuffie let go, "When I see you again, maybe we can kick some heartless butt together." I kissed my fingers and put them on his forhead.

He blushed, "y-yeah that would be cool."

I went over and got into my car with Kana and waved as we pulled away.

---

The desert at night was always cold. The sky would always be cloudless with a bright moon and lots of stars. But not tonight. The heavens were congested with dark clouds all dropping huge flurries of snow.

Naturally, Kana was bouncing in her seat 'ooo-ing' and 'ah-ing' at the snowflakes. "Isn't this a desert? Why is it snowing?"

I laughed and kept my eyes on the road. "I guess it's just special tonight." She rolled down her window and stuck out her hand. "Oh wooooow..."

No matter how cute Kana was, I knew now that I couldn't let my guard down. Demyx wasn't the scary one, the one's he associated with and Shinra were the scary ones.

After I had stolen Kana out of Daisuke's laboratory, Shinra was always after me now. Plus the organization doesn't feel pity for those who associate with Sora...

No matter what, Kana must be protected. I looked over at her to see she was licking snow off of her hand. Who knows what they did to this poor girl in that lab. Probably the same thing they did to Faust.

Where is Faust now? Maybe it was a mistake to let him out. They said he was even more unstable than the great Sephiroth...

I came out of my thoughts when I felt a weird vibe. I looked over at my sister and noticed she was sitting completely still and staring out of the windshield.

"Kana?"

"Can you hear me?" her voice sounded very monotone and unlike her. "What do you mean?" I asked growing worried. "Are you... Near me?" she continued on.

Now I gently touched her arm. It almost seemed like she was posessed. "Can we pretend to leave..."

I shook her and grew scared, "Kana it's okay! You're not in that place anymore! You're not pretending! You're really right here with me!" I didn't realize it but in my fear I had sped up the car. I grabbed the wheel and slowed it to normal speed.

"And then," Kana put her hand into the air in front of her as if reaching out for something, "We'll meet again when both our cars collide."

"Wha-" I was about to ask when a blinding light made me cover my eyes with one hand and swerve a little with the other.

I never really recognized it as a crash until I saw the blood. Everything moved in slow motion, so slow that I remember I could see all the snowflakes falling. The sound was insane, smashing glass, twisting metal, a horn blaring and screams.

Our car went over the other one and rolled on its side over and over.

When everything sotpped moving I sat still breathing hard and checked to see if I was still functioning. Nope, surprisingly the only thing wrong with me was a large amount of cuts and gashes all over my body and a sore neck. "Kana?!" I shouted and turned to my right.

The car had come to a rest upside down and I was held in by the seatbelt.

I couldn't really see anything and Kana wasn't responding to my calls so I fumbled the the belt. Obviously panic had been taking over my rational thought because I fell down immediately and landed on my head. "Ow..." I righted myself and crawled out the window through a river of broken glass.

I ignored the other car sitting smashed on the road a couple hundred feet away and ran around the car. "Kana! Kana! Say something!"

The door came off from the car entirely when I pulled on it and I let it fall beside me. "Kana!"

It was bad...

Her seatbelt had broken in the crash and she lay in a heap on the roof. "Kana..." I tentatively gathered her up and set her ontop of my jacket that I lay under a tree. Her arm was broken and she had more cuts than I did. A big gash on her forhead had blood covering her face and matting her hair.

I knew she was dead.

But, tears never came. They never would come. Nobodies were free of emotions, but this was as close as it came. It wasn't fair. This wasn't something she should get punished for! She was a little girl! My sister...

"Kana wake up..." I brushed some hair out of her eyes.

Suddenly I looked over at the other car. This person was going to pay...

But when I looked over, the person stepped away from the car and was gone. A nobody. Using a portal of darkness to escape. Organization 13 was behind Kana's death, now there was no mercy.

I got up and looked down on my sister. A proper burial would come before anything else though.

I looked up at the stars. I spotted a shooting one and almost choked. Memories of watching the stars with Kana came to mind. Every starfall would bring her to tears for some reason. I never questioned it and always held her as she silently cried.

How I wished I could do the same.

How I wish I had a heart.

---------------K-I-N-G-D-O-M-----H-E-A-R-T-S--------------

"Yeah I'm up okay?!" Axel threw his blankets off and sat up with his legs over the side of the bed and his face in his hands. He deffinately wasn't a morning person.

But Kana seemed to be oblivious to this.

Axel needed the sleep. His body was starting to not be able to keep up with his mind. Life just wasn't the same ever since Roxas left... And Kana came into the picture.

Grabbing an energy bar off the side table, Axel got up and went into the bathroom.

Last night he had rented a hotel room after running and escaping Luxord.

It all started with Roxas leaving.

----

The next day Axel had been mopeing around some world (half expecting Sora or someone to show up for a fight) when he came across a building that looked odd.

Unlike all the streamline and huge buildings of the city, this building was one story, had no windows and looked to be abandoned.

Except when Zexion walked out of the door.

His eyes (eye...) grew wide when he noticed Axel.

"I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see you" Zexion said "because i have something more important to do right now."

Axel smirked and walked past him into the building. "Chicken."

He entered into the all black lobby with his hands in his cloak and pressed the bell on the desk even though the lady behind it was staring at him.

"Are you here to see Daisuke?" the brunette asked him.

He looked at her confused. He had just come in to see what the place was out of boredom.

"You're from the Organization right?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah i'm number eightmn, but what's it to you?"

She pointed at a door to the left, "I'll tell the doctor you're coming." Axel just stared but she had gone back to her computer.

With a shrug he ambled over to the door and it slid open by itself to reveal a long black hall. On one side were 7 doors with black windows on them. On the opposite was one door that had small letters on it reading 'DR. DAISUKE'.

He catiously walked to the door and before he could knock a male voice called from inside, "come on in Axel."

Axel almost turned and walked away but decided to push the door the rest of the way open and enter. The doctor had shaggy ear-length black hair and square glasses. He was wearing a lab coat behind his desk so Axel guessed he was more of a scientist than a doctor.

"Ah Axel," Daisuke spoke as if they were aquaintences, but Axel had never met him. "We haven't met but i know you're number eight of the organization."

Suddenly it clicked. Axel realized this man was who Xemnas was monitoring and who was doing research on nobodies.

"I also know that you're being hunted down by the organization..." Daisuke smirked.

Axel smirked, "are you going to get a big reward for bringing me back?"

Daisuke stood up and Axel got ready, "actually i think it's amusing." He walked past Axel and to the door. Axel blinked in surprise and turned.

"I must attend to something but you can come if you would like" Daisuke kept walking and Axel curiously followed.

Axel watched Daisuke punch in a number on the keypad next to the fourth door on the right side of the hall. The little window turned from dark to see-through and it unlocked. "If you don't mind, I'll have to ask you to stay out here" the doctor turned and slipped into the room.

With unfaothomable curiousity, Axel stepped up and looked through the glass. He saw Daisuke talking to someone laying on the floor of what looked like a small prison cell.

The person got up and fell back against the wall in weakness.

The person looked exactly like Daisuke but with no glasses and glowing eyes, the whole eyeball black except for the glowing electric blue for the irises.

Axel realized this was Daisuke's nobody and frowned. The nobody stared hazily with pure hate and tried to crawl away from the doctor who was approtching with a syringe.

The nobody couldn't fight back when Daisuke pushed the needle into his neck and injected the fluid.

After the vicitm went limp, Daisuke came out and disposed of the syringe. "That is my created nobody Faust..." he said and moved on to the next door.

"I had to separate him from another specimine and he grew quite... unstable."

Axel removed his gaze from the unconcious nobody and followed. "So what's the deal with the injections?"

Daisuke opened another door with a keypad and turned to Axel before entering, "Keeps his powers in check so he doesn't kill us all."

Axel followed the dctor into the next cell when he motioned.

Inside the room was dramatically different from the other. It was all blue and had a small bed with a girl sitting on it in the corner.

"This nobody has decided to take her other's name and call herself Kana" Daisuke explained and stood in the middle of the room. The little girl looked up saddly with puffy eyes, "I want to see Faust..."

Daisuke chuckled, "sorry Kana, you know he's dangerous."

Axel looked around. He wondered what the hell this was all for.

"You see Axel," Daisuke pushed up his glasses in a way that creeped Axel out, "I'd like you to do me a favor by taking Kana."

Axel stepped back, "Wha-?"

When he woke up he was laying against a wall in a back alley with Kana in his arms unconcious.

----

Axel emerged from the bathroom and chuckled at Kana laying on her bed sleeping again after she woke him up.

It had been two weeks since he had woken up with Kana.

They had become close.

It was almost like Axel had Roxas again...

But Kana was younger and clearly not a boy, so Axel kind of thought of her as a daughter.

She told him all about how she was created by Daisuke. What made it more disturbing was that Daisuke was her other's brother. So Daisuke had created his own nobody and his sister's and then kept Faust and the real Kana locked there.

Axel wanted to go back and help them but had already seen a news report saying that the lab was destroyed by an unknown person... He didn't want to tell Kana.

"Kana" he prodded her gently and she grumbled. "Kana we gotta go" he called and rolled her over. She made a mewing noise and jumped up "Whaaaaaa?! I'm up sir!"

Axel laughed, "well lets go! Ma'am." The little girl blushed and hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

Axel didn't know how long he could stand running away like this...

---

He treated her to breakfast in a nice resturant where she got a milkshake after the eggs, sausage and hash browns. He constantly swept his green eyes around the resturant like a paranoid junkie keeping watch.

Kana waped her face and sighed, "ready to go."

Axel took her hand and went to pay the bill up front.

He saw a familiar face and swung around quickly toward the door. Kana went along without question. They sped out the door and walked quickly for five minutes back to their motel room.

"Who was he Axel?" she asked while packing her small bag. Axel looked back from the blinds he was peeking out of and closed her bag for her, "his name is Riku i believe. He's not with the bad guys but I still wanted to avoid him."

She nodded and stood ready. Axel opened a portal and the stepped through leaving behind their barely used room.

---

-5 weeks later-

The desert looked very serine on this night. Axel had 'borrowed' a car and now he and Kana sped down the highway. Five weeks without an encounter was clearing away Axel's stress and paranoia.

Kana snoozed quietly in the passenger seat.

He didn't know where he was going. Hell, he didn't know what he was doing half the time!

He cussed under his breath and changed lanes around a slow car. The only other car he'd seen for hours. Some old lady.

Organization 13 was after him after past events. Riku had appeared a few times. Even Cloud, Leon and their gang had almost crossed paths with him. But where was Sora?

Some moron had their brights on up ahead. This caused Axel not to see the rabbit in the road until it was 5 feet away. 'No not a rabbit,' he thought for some reason as he swerved to the left, 'a hare...' Axel also noticed it was snowing. He had been to lost in thought before to see it's white brilliance embracing the wasteland around.

He also didn't notice prior to swerving that the dumb shit with the brights on was coming at him.

He blacked out for a little when the cars smashed together.

When he woke up, the first thing he went for was to check on Kana. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn't see out of his left eye or move his legs that were trapped under the wheel. Much later he found out the cut in his forhead had spilled blood into his eye and that he had broken three ribs and a finger.

But for now he shook Kana and groaned a raspy gasp of her name. She didn't respond.

Axel summoned his strength fueld by adreneline and punched the door off then jerked his legs free.

He stumbled around the destroyed car through the snow and pried off Kana's door.

Axel gathered her crumpled body and instinctively opened a portal of darkness leading to a hospital a while back.

---

They told him she was dead before he had even brought her in. They told him he needed medical attention. They told him he had broken bones and a concussion. They told him they couldn't do anything for her.

He couldn't do anything for her.

What kind of fucked up world was this? When you could wake up to the face of someone you cared about and in that same day look into the face of another who told you without sympathy that there was nothing you could do?

That the person you cared for most was never coming home?

---------------K-I-N-G-D-O-M-----H-E-A-R-T-S--------------

Holy damn. That took so long to get done. I'm sorry. But I'm working on the next one right now. o.o

thank you for waiting and thank you for reading.


	8. The Great Divide

I'm back! Surprise! I'm not dead like you all _ass_umed (or hoped for O.O)

Yeah I'm still doing this shit, don't think it's done, just getting started in fact!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Idthon, Rena, Sharlea & Westin, Vixken, Aeolin or Krystiana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Great Divide**

I woke up.

To my left was a window pouring sunlight onto all of our beds. To my right was the only other one of us awake. Faust sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

I groaned a little and the last person I wanted to see came to my bedside.

"Shay, how are you feeling?" Roxas smiled. I glared at him and looked around. Faust seemed to have a headache, holding his head. Rena lay asleep on the bed next to him. Her face was twisted like she was having an intense nightmare.

Idthon, Aeolin, Vixken, Axel and Krystiana all lay on their beds with the funny gear on their heads. I took mine off and watched Naminé gently put her hand on Rena's sweaty forehead.

"We think somethings happening with her powers," Roxas looked over at her with worry in his eyes.

I got up and pushed past Roxas, making him look even sadder, and sat next to Faust (a couple feet away for safety reasons). "Are you alright?" he surprised me by asking.

I nodded.

I wondered what he had remembered. What had happened to him to make him the slightly psychotic, entirely sadistic, cold blooded Nobody he was today.

Then everyone woke up at once. I noticed Rena, Krys and Axel looked like their Christmas had been canceled. Vixken looked terrified and Idthon and Aeolin looked lost in thought.

As everyone looked around, or sat there, Naminé collapsed into a chair and Roxas started handing us water.

There was a long moment of silence.

"W-what now?" Vixken spoke up. His usual persona of dopiness was replaced by nervousness.

Faust stood up swiftly and headed for the door making everyone flinch. "There are some people I must kill," he spoke quietly. "Wait!" Rena jumped up and grabbed his shoulder but lost her balance falling back onto her bed with an "oof!"

Roxas came and pushed her back to lay down handing her a red pill and more water.

"Yes," Idthon finally looked up and spoke to us all, "I think we should talk. Obviously the new memories have given us all new desires..."

Faust remained standing.

"What will we do?" Vixken asked. Aeolin looked at him, "what do you want to do?" Vixken looked at his hands in thought. "I need revenge." Everyone looked at him. Aeolin put his hand on his shoulder, "Organization thirteen is going to burn."

Axel and Roxas shared a glance at this.

"What about you Shay?" Idthon questioned. I knew what I had to do. I looked out of the window at the clear blue-ish grey sky filled with sunlight. "My other, Westin, I have to find her." Idthon looked at Faust and the two nodded as if they had had a conversation.

"I'll go with you Shay."

I didn't question him but went back into thought.

Idthon was the leader and I trusted him. I knew he was searching for his other also.

Faust stepped toward the door again. "What do you plan brother?" Krys spoke up and Faust stopped again.

"Don't worry _sister_," he put extra emphasis on the last word, "after I destroy the creations of Daisuke, I'll come back for you."

Krystiana simply smiled at this. "Wait Faust," Rena sat up wobbly, "I'll go with you. I'm not looking for revenge like the others. I just want to kill as many heartless as I can, and they swarm around wherever you go."

Number two didn't say anything, but didn't leave either.

Suddenly Naminé woke up from her seat, "Wait!" everyone looked at her. She tried to stand but fell back like Rena.

"There's some things I need to tell you." Roxas put a hand on her shoulder and handed her water.

"During the process of rearranging your memories, my powers started to... fluctuate."

I frowned. Why did we let this girl play doctor with or heads?

"Some of your memories were scattered and lost, but if you keep following the paths to what you desire they should come back to you"

Was there something else I hadn't remembered?

"Rena," Naminé spoke again. Number three had a sheen of sweat on her face and her pupils were dilated. "During your sleep, your mind... went into shock." Naminé looked horrible like she had just committed murder.

Rena smiled, I thought something looked different. She held up a trembling hand and Roxas handed her two bottles of pills. He whispered some things into her ear while she nodded with a look of acceptance.

Krys stepped over to Naminé and put her hand on the exhausted girl's shoulder, "We owe you a lot Naminé, is there anyway I could pay you back?" Naminé smiled and shook her head.

Axel and Roxas are going to help me go take care of my powers."

"Will she be in the right mind to come with me?" Faust asked Naminé "I can't be slowed down."

Naminé frowned and looked at Rena, but at that moment the normally flirty girl jumped up with new energy. All of her former fatigue disappeared.

The pills worked I guess.

She laughed and pinched Faust's cheek, his face remained emotionless. "Silly, I'm at one hundred and twenty-three percent!"

I smiled.

Faust looked at us all, "Okay then. See you all again. Maybe."

Rena blew a kiss "Bye!"

And with their goodbye's, they left the room and were gone.

"See you later kids," Krys gave a small salute and opened a portal of darkness to leave.

Aeolin did the same and he and Vixken waved goodbye then were gone too.

I looked at Idthon and he nodded. "Thank you Naminé," Idthon went into the portal. I stalled and stared at Roxas and Naminé. They looked at me sadly. I was about to speak but Roxas cut me off, "look Sharlea, we're sorry..."

I looked down.

"No," I finally spoke, "I was a stupid girl, I shouldn't have acted like an idiot."

They just smiled and shook their head's in unison. "Good luck Shay," Roxas said.

I smiled and stepped into the portal to follow Idthon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well sorry it was short. uh, I'll try to stick with it people.

So the next chapters will be action packed, violent, a little romance, and each character has a new theme song!

Surprise, more MCR!

Okay so the songs from 'I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love' will match up to your favorite characters:

**Our Lady Of Sorrows---Idthon**

**This Is The Best Day Ever---Faust**

**Headfirst For Halos---Rena**

**Honey This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us---Shay**

**Drowning lessons---Vixken**

**Cubicles---Aeolin**

**Demolition Lovers---Krys**

**Early Sunsets Over Monroeville---Roxas & Naminé**


	9. Author's Notes Biography of CA

WARNING! This is NOT chapter 9. This is my notes on the story so far. Sorry if it pisses you off, but I want to let you know what I'm thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Idthon, Rena, Shay, Westin, Vixken or Aeolin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Author's Notes-**

_**The creation of 'Chaos Arcanum'---**_

Chaos Arcanum was a brain child of mine that just came to me one day while I was working at this flower shop. I was listening to some good music while I worked (actually not MCR) and it just... came to me.

I figured I'd recruit some O.G. O.C.'s for this epic story to take place in the Kingdom Hearts Realm. So I sent a message to Sharlea because she seemed like a cool cat and she delivered. She told some friends I believe and BAM! before I knew it, I had the outlines for six other awesome nobodies. Actually, I had the five I wanted before WhiteWolfShaera sent me the outline of Krys. I really liked her and wanted to include her in the story, so I thought of ways to bring her in. I thought, 'she could come in and fuck with the Arcanum...' but then the idea to make her Faust's sister came to me.

I hda a story in the making.

_**My Chaos Romance---**_

MCR's lyrics I realized one day were an epic tale if you looked at it right. A man killing one thousand souls for his love? WTF?! Awesome!

But no, I took those lyrics an crafted them into a plot with these characters.

They all fit.

Luckily my readers have no problem with MCR.

_**'Chapter One: Searching' Author's Review---**_

Well I only had two characters at this point; the spunky Shay and the violent Faust whom I created. I wanted to mix in the story from Final Fantasy VII too so I mead Cloud come into the picture heading toward Midgar. And threw in Geostigma.

Not much else to say except that Shay really has no respect for a nice motorcycle...

_**'Chapter Two: Arcanum Awaking' Author's Review---**_

Now we get all the characters into the mix. Except for Krys. Can't remember why. Anyway, I made the group kind of paired off. Idthon and Faust were both quiet guys looking for some answers. Rena and Shay just seemed like they'd be an interesting team, Rena with her flirtyness and Shay's sarcastic-ness. And I wanted Aeolin and Vixken to seem like buddies kind of like a Demyx/Roxas friendship thing (because Vixken reminds me of Demyx kind of lol).

I don't know why I made Rena fight Vincent except that I wanted him in the story because he's a bad ass and Rena would flirt with him.

He'll be back though.

_**'Chapter Three: Birth By Sleep, Awaking In Death' Author's Review---**_

Surprise! Idthon is Riku's Nobody! Because Riku DID lose his heart in some form or another. I got Idthon's permission for this of course. And Krystiana the cool and intimidating 'sister' of Faust is introduced. Roxas comes looking for his butt buddy, I mean friend, who was kidnapped by Aeolin and Vixken with Krys.

Meanwhile Idthon punks the SHIT out of Zexion, (lol) then leave to try and stop Krys and Roxas.

Sorry for making your character seem like a punk Sharlea... She's really not, I just wanted to show how strong Krystiana was.

_**'Chapter Four: Coming Back From The Dead' Author's Review---**_

Of course what I mean by from the dead is remembering forgotten memories. Okay so Idthon's starts out with some hidden lyrics from 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison'. You learn the kid's a smoker, a genius and on speaking terms with Axel.

Some Bounty hunters come in and Idthon along with Axel take care of them Matrix style.

Then Idthon takes the trip to Twilight Town.

And a certain violent nobody is waiting at his destination.

Faust's story starts with him in a cell. Krys lets him out and Faust goes on a killing rampage blah blah blah.

Faust finds Cloud and tries to kill him blah blah

Faust goes to Twilight Town and Idthon finds him. Blah.

In my opinion, 'Cemetery Drive' is the saddest MCR song. In my opinion, Rena's history is the saddest history I wrote. Poor girl. I had to make Rena have more than just her flirty-ness. She has a real solid past in my opinion. Her other, brother in law and boyfriend all die. and then she almost kills herself. Like I said, poor girl.

_**'Chapter Five: Revenge Masquerade' Author's Review---**_

I called this chapter Revenge Masquerade because all three of the characters need revenge.

Starts out with Shay. Her story takes up a lot of chapter (yes Shay really grew on me), but it took a lot to explain just what I wanted. Her story's real different in that there's no real violence or anything and kind of just teenage drama. But it fit in well with the Twilight Town crew and will help later on in the story.

Where did Westin go?

Vixken. Goofy guy kind of. His past though is pretty crazy. Dude gets revenge on a woman by killing her AT HER WEDDING along with the WHOLE wedding reception. Pretty epic.

Even though it WAS an accident and it WAS Zexion's idea...

I was very proud of the story I wrote for Aeolin. I really like Aeolin and his story went well with the song. I also included the always awesome Reno!

Hopefully he''l get the blood off the sheets...

_**'Chapter Six: Brought You To Tears Again' Author's Review---**_

Brought You To Tears Again. A line from 'Helena' and an awesome chapter title if I can brag for a little. This was supposed to be a show stopper to the histories chapters; or 'Phase 1' as I call it. Intended to be a tear jerk-er (even though I thought Rena's past was sadder).

So I created a new character and he nobody. Kana was Faust and Krystiana's other's sister. Get that? For any confusion, Daisuke (Faust's other) and Krystiana's other were brother and sister. Kana was their little sister. Daisuke created Faust and Kana the nobody in his lab. Then Krys freed Faust and took the real Kana.

Krys didn't know (and neither did the real Kana) that Kana had a nobody that Axel had taken earlier. Actually Daisuke gave the nobody Kana to Axel to get rid of her.

Then the two Kana's die in a car crash because of Krys and Axel.

Poetic?

Anyone else see 'Helena' and 'Never Coming Home' in there?

_**'Chapter Seven: The Great Divide' Author's Review---**_

This chapter is meant to be a transition from 'Phase 1' to 'Phase 2'. All the characters wake up with new memories and leave.

Phase 2 will have the action start up and more theme songs.

I believe these theme songs fit really well. I already have the ideas ready.

Well, thanks for the support and feedback. Sorry this wasn't another chapter, but I really felt like typing it out.

Phase 2 coming up.


End file.
